Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye
by Will-the-Tankadin
Summary: Not a crossover! Beast Boy gains the powers of the Sharingan Eye! He can copy ANY abilities he sees! Random hilarity ensues, but can he control himself? BBxRae all the way!
1. Reflection

_I got a little tired of writing horror lately, so I thought I'd start another comedy for all of my loyal fans and others to enjoy! Yay for **Nevermore the Raven**, **Gladdcease**, **RavenFliesWithMe**, **TGD3RD**, and all the others that are always there for me. Okay! Its time to get started! Are there any Naruto fans out there? THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! But, you know that cool thing that some of the ninjas have, the "Sharingan Eye?" Well, I thought for awhile about how cool it would be to have that… but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I would use it more for pranks than fighting! Then I thought… what if Beast Boy had it? Tee hee! So here we go! I don't own Teen Titans! _

_Sadly, there must be a tragedy before any jokes can be made, so bear with me on this first part, and be sure to review! Please enjoy my latest and greatest creation:_

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharringan Eye**

BY: WilltheTitan

Part 1 – _Reflection_

"Beast Boy! Look out!" Robin cried as the rubble practically flew through the air at the two of them. Plasmus was attacking the city park, near the children's playground!

Turning into a green bunny rabbit the green teen dodged easily, rolled, and became a ram. Running headlong into Plasmus… his horns sank in with half of his head. Plasmus took notice and sucked him right in. Raven gasped and summoned her magic. Several park benches were wreathed in black and hurled straight into the monster's globular eyes. The slimy thing screeched and staggered blindly as Cyborg blasted at it with his arm cannon.

Beast Boy writhed within the confines of the gooey monster, and became a whale! This blasted the monster apart, and it reformed into five separate pieces as the green teen turned human again. "Dude! Eeew!" he declared, wringing his hands. "_Slimed_!"

"It's not over yet!" Robin jumped and battered one of the Plasmus pieces with freezer disks, and it froze on the spot. Starfire twirled with alien grace as she pinwheeled starbolts in just the right places. Herding the other four pieces in the right direction, it was Raven that picked up an industrial-sized dumpster and smashed them all!

"The dude must be in the last piece…" Cyborg said, checking his arm for read outs. The piece of Plasmus frozen in the ice shrank into goo, and the vague outline of a young man could be seen. "Yup. We should take him back to containment before he–" The metal man spotted Beast Boy tapping on the ice, as though to be sure how solid it was. "_Wait_!" he rushed forward, but it was too late.

The young man inside opened his eyes, and Plasmus was reborn!

-----------------------------------------------

**A long battle, as well as many showers later…**

"How stupid do you have to be to do something so obviously… _stupid_?" Raven was scolding Beast Boy in her neutral voice, though the salt and pepper shakers on the table were quivering at her powers. Beast Boy was getting a verbal beat down from _everybody_. They all sat around the kitchen table, yelling and swearing and telling him how dumb he'd been.

"We could've prevented a lot of property damage from happening, but you woke him back up!" Robin shouted, pounding the table. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"I am also quite disappointed with your actions, Beast Boy!" Starfire shook her finger at him.

"Even the T-car got slimed, man! How _could_ you?" Cyborg wanted to know.

Beast Boy couldn't even look them in the eyes. He'd woken Plasmus back up, and the battle had been four times longer than it was supposed to be at first. He kept flinching now and then at their insults and shouting. "_I'm sorry okay_!" he suddenly shouted, rising so quickly from his chair that it toppled over. He ran quickly from the common room before he burst into to tears. A guy could only take so much hate all at the same time. He could've withstood all of them being mad separately, but the whole team all at once… it was crushing!

Beast Boy ran quickly down the hall and into the waiting elevator. Stepping in he leaned face first into the wall, pounding it with a fist. "Why… why am I so _stupid_…?" he whispered, his voice cracking. "I knew he'd wake back up, but nooo… I had to tap on the ice anyway." He pounded the wall one more time, and the doors opened for his floor. Stepping out and trying to force back the hot tears that threatened to fall, he walked quickly down to the hall.

Raven rose out of a portal on the floor to confront him. "That wasn't very mature, Beast Boy." She said, leaning against the wall.

"_Just leave me alone_!" The green teen ran full throttle for his room and slammed the door shut. He couldn't keep the tears back any longer.

Raven, thinking that he would stop and have a shouting match with her, was slightly taken aback. She decided to go apologize. Unlike her, yes, but he'd taken enough of a verbal beating downstairs. She shouldn't have followed him. "Beast Boy…?" she knocked lightly on his door. No response. She could phase through the wall, sure, but it was _his_ room, not hers. "I'm… _sorry_. You got scolded enough downstairs…" she gently pressed her ear to the door, but heard nothing. No stomping around or crying or anything at all. Frowning, she undid the lock with her powers and peered inside. The room was the usual pig sty, but there was no green teen in sight. And, to top it all off, the window was open. "_Great_…" Raven sighed, watching the curtains flutter lightly.

The moon peered at her through the window, not quite full, and accompanied by whatever stars could pierce the city lights. Stepping into the room, carefully walking over the empty pizza boxes and other junk, she leaned out the window. She saw no birds in the air or dolphins in the water… _nothing_. The green teen had effectively snuck away at a moment's notice. Raven sighed aloud, but chose not to follow. It had been a hard day for Beast Boy, so he just needed some time alone to sort things out. He'd be back to his old self by tomorrow. Nodding silently, Raven left the room and carefully closed the door behind her. She hadn't seen him go, she decided. So, the others didn't need to know either.

-----------------------------------------

Beast Boy landed hard in the forest, near a lake. He was a falcon, but falcons couldn't see very well in the dark so he crashed headlong into the mud. "One more screw-up…" he said bitterly after he'd turned human again. He was covered in mud as the falcon had been, and he staggered almost blindly to the water's edge to get some of it off. "I wish…" he whispered. "I wish that I could do something about my own _stupidity_." He mumbled, looking at his mud-covered face in the water. "I'm always slowing the Titans down… always in last place… can't fly as fast… worst fighter… weirdest powers…" he didn't seem to need anyone to tell him he sucked at the moment. He was doing a good enough job of that all by himself. Burying his face in his hands he fell to his knees. It hadn't just been today, it was a million other days. His clumsiness could cost him… or the others… dearly one day. What was he supposed to do? No one he'd ever heard of could un-clumsy or un-stupid themselves… he was stuck the way he was.

"Look at me…" he mumbled, looking into his own tear-streaked face. "I will never pass for a perfect guy, or a perfect hero…" he whispered in a tune that was from another song, though he added in his own words to fit himself. "Can it be… that I was never meant to be myself… or I would break the Titans' hearts…" Disney movie, but who the hell was around to care? He looked up at the moon, almost howling at it as his voice rang high and strong. "Who is that boy I see? Staring straight…. back at me…" he looked down at his reflection in the rippling water again. "When will my reflection show… who I am…" he wiped the mud off of half of his face, giving him a solemn yin-yang look. "Inside……?" He looked hard at himself, trying to see the hero he was supposed to be. "When will my reflection show… who I am… in… side…?" he finished his short ballad, leaning back against a boulder near the lake's edge. Looking up at the moon, he saw a shooting star go by. "Dude… I wish I was a better hero." He whispered softly, his eyes growing heavy. "The kind of hero I _should_ be. A _great _hero that can do _anything_." He began to fall limp with fatigue, and was soon asleep. The entire hard day had taken its toll on him, and he knew no more. _The star that had just gone across the sky twinkled._

-----------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy awoke with the sun bathing his green skin. Covered with dried mud, he moaned when he came to, popping his back as he sat up. He was still out in the woods! "Dude…" he groaned, holding his head for a moment. "I must've fallen asleep." he stood and stretched, beating the crusted dirt off of himself as best he could. Popping his neck one way and then the other, he turned into a bird and flew to the city limits. Walking along the sidewalk, he was soon a part of the morning rush. Bike messengers went by faster than should've been allowed, constant hustle and bustle, this way and that. The green teen grew confused quickly and stopped to get his bearings. _Someone was about to run into him from two o'clock. _Without thinking he sidestepped and wasn't jabbed in the side by a man carrying a large trombone case. The green teen's brow furrowed. How had he known to move? _Woman's shoes, nine o'clock. _Quickly noting where his feet were, he took a small step back. A woman walked quickly past in high heels, running into separate people as she went without stopping. Quite rude, actually, for she almost knocked over several people. One of her high heels hit the place where his foot had been only moments ago. Beast Boy's looked wide-eyed, then walked slowly along. No one in the crowd touched him. How weird was it, to always know when to move and not run into someone in this compact crowd going down the sidewalk?

Beast Boy stopped at a crosswalk, waiting patiently for the light to turn so he could go on. Several people stopped beside him, including a man reading a newspaper and not really paying attention. A truck was moving amongst the traffic rather quickly, very oddly. The green teen locked eyes with the man behind the wheel and cried out! He knew what was about to happen! "**Get back**!" he shouted, spreading his arms and roughly ushering everyone back.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" The man with the newspaper shouted. It was then that the truck veered onto the sidewalk where they just were and into a nearby streetlight! The truck spilled glass and the engine started smoking badly. The man behind the wheel was unconscious, but okay. What the heck was his problem? "Oh…" the man apologized to Beast Boy, thanking him for shoving him out of the way… **_before_** something bad had occurred. Not _during_, but **_before_**.

"N… no problem, dude. Call an ambulance, would ya?" Beast Boy started walking forward when the light blessedly changed, waving a few other thank you's off from the other people he'd ushered out of the way. "What _was_ that…?" he stopped in front of a TV store, holding his chin for a moment. "As soon as I looked into his eyes, I knew what was going to happen…" he thought back as detailed as he could. He'd almost… felt what the man felt. Like he was behind the wheel, instead of the driver. He'd felt that the truck was out of control… the… the gas pedal was sticking. But, how could he know that a few seconds before the crash…? How had that _happened_? He looked at his reflection in the store window, and thought her saw something odd with his eyes. "Huh…?" they were emerald green again. "Huh. _Weird_…" he shrugged. "Maybe I just got a good night's sleep or something. I should head back." He turned into a hawk in an alleyway and took to the skies.

Arriving back at the tower he flew back into his own window. No one knew he'd left, so no one would see him arrive either. He didn't feel so upset anymore, and maybe the others were less grouchy after a good night's sleep. Picking a fresh set of tights from his closet, he made it to the bathroom without being spotted. Tossing his dirt-covered tights down the laundry chute, he showered and groomed as he usually did. Donning his outfit and zipping it up in the back, he took a deep breath before he emerged into the common room.

Raven was meditating by the window, but no one else was in sight. She was speaking in her three-word mantra, oblivious to the world around her. Beast Boy brightened considerably. He knew a good way to start his morning. He'd sit next to her and copy her pose until she noticed him and hit her butt on the floor! Somehow, the notion of Raven hitting her butt on any hard surface was _hilarious_! Already back to his old pranks, he got a good look at his victim from across the room, sneaking quietly up beside her. He stared at the way her body was positioned… her hands… her face… a soft, electric feeling was in Beast Boy's eyes all of a sudden. He felt like he could see everything about her all at once. Strange… the odd buzzing in his eyes continued, and he sat down next to her. He couldn't levitate like she could, but he could sit the same way just to make her do a double-take. The image of Raven doing that was great, and it took everything he had not to laugh aloud. He stared at her again to be sure he was getting it right, then closed his eyes. Now all he had to do was wait. He'd copied her exactly, just by looking. _He didn't, however, notice the fact that a few seconds later he rose into the air next to her._

Robin came in at his usual time for breakfast, saw Raven at Beast Boy levitating by the window, and went to get breakfast. He was rooting through the fridge when it dawned on him. He hit his head on the top of the fridge and stared in shock at the pair by the window. "Raven! Beast Boy!"

"Agh!"

"Agh!"

Both of the them fell out of the air with a painful bump.

"What?" Raven said tersely.

"Dude!" Beast Boy complained. "You ruined my prank!"

"How did you do that?" Robin rushed over, looking at Beast Boy from every which way.

"What? I sit the way she does until she realizes I'm there." Beast Boy shrugged. "Classic double-take prank. She'd fall and hit her butt on the floor." Raven put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"How did you _hover_ like that?" Robin wanted to know. "I've never seen you do that!" Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow, and Raven looked at the green teen oddly.

"That's the dumbest prank I've ever heard of." She said neutrally. "What did you do, hang yourself from some wires?" He reached out with her hand above his head, but found no such restraints attached to him.

"What are you guys talking about? I can't hover like _Raven_!" he laughed. "She's the one with all the goth voodoo and junk."

"_Goth voodoo and junk?"_ Raven said, an edge in her voice.

"Er… I mean…"

"So? How did you do it?"

"I just said I wasn't!

"I just saw you do it!" Robin exclaimed. The boy wonder turned to the gothic empath. "Raven! I saw him _levitating_ next to you while you meditated! Nothing was holding him up that I could see, and there was nothing under him either!"

Taking her leader seriously just for a moment, she looked at Beast Boy. Sweeping his body with a psychic scan, she found nothing. Beast Boy didn't have an astral signature, so he had no powers like hers. He couldn't have been levitating like without some form of support. "I don't sense anything different about him."

"But… I saw…" Robin scratched his head, then finally gave up. "If he starts bouncing off the walls or something, don't say I didn't warn you." he went to get his breakfast.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, who rolled her eyes and drifted back into the air. She faced the window, and started trying to find her center again. The green teen, his prank spoiled, wandered away. It would've been so funny, too…

* * *

_Wow! What was **that**? A Mulan song, Beast Boy copying Raven's powers, and a slight psychic edge that even Raven can't sense? A lot happened in this first part! What sort of things will Beast Boy see and be able to copy next time? Leave a review if you have a suggestion as to what techniques he could do next! Buh-bye!_


	2. See the Light

_Here I am again! I noticed I got quite few hits for this story right away, and even a couple of reviews from some of my closer fans. Yay for me! Ego rush! Big, swelled head! Ahem… **anyhoo**, I thought I should continue as soon as possible and see what sort of mischief Beast Boy could get into with his newfound abilities. Onward and upward, Titan fans! I don't own Teen Titans! Here we go!_

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye **

Part 2 – _See the Light_

Later that day, Beast Boy was contemplating everything that had happened. On the way home, he'd avoided several collisions, and saved some people from a car crash before it happened. Weird… animal instincts, maybe? But, that didn't explain Robin telling him that he'd been hovering by Raven. That wasn't possible… was it? All he'd done was look at her for awhile, and then… _copied her_. Exactly. How weird was it that he suddenly –! He jerked to a halt. "The wishing star." He whispered, his eyes wide. "I… I don't believe it…" he clutched at his hair for a moment. "Oh man! Oh man! I've gotta…. I've gotta test this out somehow! Uhm… _Robin_! Yeah!" He ran down the hall to find his leader. Beast Boy passed the training room and found Robin doing his usual acrobatics workout. He skidded to a halt and tried to gather himself. Look normal, look normal… Watching for a short while as Robin did the horizontal bars, somersaulting this way and that, he tilted his head and thought of a prank for later. Put wax or jelly on those bars, and let him try then. That thought made him grin, and soon the boy wonder dismounted and landed perfectly. "Dude, that was awesome!" Beast Boy grinned at him, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, uh… hey there, Beast Boy." Robin smiled uncertainly, out of breath from his workout. He was looking at Beast Boy like he was expecting something to be out of place. He was still thinking about that morning. "What're you up to today?" He asked offhandedly, reaching for his towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"The usual." Beast Boy said. "It's not lunchtime yet, I already attempted a prank, there's nothing on TV… so I'm kinda just wandering right now." He smiled, his animal tooth sticking out slightly. Robin only stared at him, and the green teen sweatdropped. "So, uh… bars there." he pointed. "How long did it take you to learn how to do that?" he was just making conversation, both knew.

"I started when I was really young. Its not even that hard anymore, but I got plenty of bruises when I was little." The boy wonder grimaced at the memories, but shook his head with a small smile.

"Mmm…" Beast Boy held his chin. "Can I try?"

"You want to _try_?" Robin looked shocked, but then quickly covered it up. Seeing Beast Boy fall on his thick head would be pretty amusing, he decided. "Sure, go for it."

"Can you do that one more time so I can get a feel?" he said, having his original goal in mind. All he'd done last time was watch Raven, and he could do what she was doing…

"Sure…" Robin nodded, walking to the opening bar after he'd caught his breath. "_Hup_!" he leapt forward and… and…?  
Beast Boy's brow furrowed. That same electric, buzzing feeling started in his eyes. It was happening. Whatever it was, it was happening _right then_!

Robin seemed to slow, from his point of view. Gently, he swayed through the air. It was something straight out of a Matrix movie, and more. The green teen could see every strand of hair, every rippling muscle, and the gleam of his clenched teeth. Robin was in the air for what felt like ours, and Beast Boy saw _everything_. The shift in his wrist movements to gain momentum for a swing, all the way down to the perfect moment to dismount. No sooner had the boy wonder landed on the floor again did Beast Boy position himself. "Okay, go for it." Robin turned and folded his arms.

Beast Boy was already in the air, grabbed a bar, and it was on. The gentle flair of wind from his swinging felt so alien, but at the same time… planned. He remembered every bit of robin's routine, just form seeing it _once_. He landed harder than Robin had when it was over, gasping for breath. "What a… _rush_…" he gasped.

"You…" Robin didn't even want to believe it. "Why didn't you tell me you took horizontal bar?" he said, amazed. "That was pretty good!"

'_As good as **you**_.' Beast Boy thought. He spoke aloud a moment later. "I gotta go, it's almost lunchtime." He looked positively giddy with himself as he went out of the room.

"Good job, Beast Boy." Robin gave him a thumbs up, watching him leave. When the elf-eared boy was gone, he frowned. Beast Boy had never displayed such skill before, much less in battle when it was needed. Why all of a sudden like that? It was as though he'd been studying the art… just as long as _he_ was. Robin frowned more deeply. First Raven, and now him. Something strange was going on, but _what_…?

------------------------------------------------

"This is great! This is awesome! This is so… totally… COOL!" Beast Boy threw himself down on his bed, bouncing once and laughing. "I can do anything now, I bet!" He'd copied Robin's acrobatics routine… what else was there to do? Should he try something harder next? Hmm… what to do… what to do…? Suddenly the red alert went off and he jumped.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin's voice was over the intercom. "Its Dr. Light!" Everyone converged in the common room, then raced down to the T-car. "Fourth and Main! Step on it!" Cyborg stomped the gas pedal and they raced out across the bay! "It's a hostage situation. An unknown number of civilians are being held in the vault, and the money is already everywhere. The police are trying to hold him there, but they won't last very long." Robin filled them all in as he went.

"Couldn't I just go in and scare him?" Raven said blandly, leaning against the window. "That man is so pathetic, it's painful."

"He's never taken hostages before, so this was more planned out." Robin shook his head. "There's no telling what he'll do, so we have to go in fast and hard."

"Understood." Starfire nodded. They felt the force of the car screaming to a halt and piled out. Going forward in V-formation they dispelled the police and rushed up the front steps of the large bank. "The vault is airtight, is it not? We must act quickly if we wish to save the hostages from suffocation!" She redoubled her flying speed to be alongside Raven. Undecided as to what animal form to take, Beast Boy brought up the rear by a few seconds. The Titans burst into the bank –!

**_FLASH!_**

They were blinded by a careful arrangement of light mines! Sensing movement, they'd gone off and blinded the Titans. They staggered and Starfire even fell out of the air, clutching her eyes. "Titans. Wonderful you'd join me while I'm in the _spotlight_." Dr. Light fired off a dumb light joke the first chance he got, which was only seconds after they'd arrived.

Beast Boy came in late, skidding to a halt while his friends tried to regain their eyesight. "Dr. Light!" He challenged. "Let the hostages go!" he had to buy time so the other could gain their sight again to help him fight. He couldn't take on the villain one on one… _could he_? It was then that Beast Boy made a very risky decision. He would fight Dr. Light one on one… _with his own powers_.

"I'm afraid I haven't made my swift getaway. Perhaps you'd come along and help me carry the money and _lighten the load_." He said, putting his hand on his hips.

"Dude, do you sit around and think of those dumb jokes all day? You need a hobby or something!" Beast Boy was already trying to stare at him in the same way he had Robin. Memorizing his posture within a few moments, the green teen copied him.

"I have a hobby." Dr. Light smiled, bringing his lion paw-sized gauntlets up. "Destroying meddling super teens that get in my way!" The buzzing was just starting in Beast Boy's eyes. He could feel it coming. Should he look away to avoid being blinded, or look right into the light and see if his plan would work? Balls of light started and a beam lanced forth to claim the green teen. He threw himself to one side, studied the Doctor and copied his pose of having just thrown the beam of light. "What's this? Monkey see, monkey do?" he stopped for a moment and laughed. The buzzing in Beast Boy's eyes made tears come, though they didn't fall. The villain leaned forward just a bit when he saw something odd. "What's wrong with your eyes? _Red?_ Bleeding in the presence of my brilliance?"

_His eyes were red while he did this?_ Beast Boy didn't know since he couldn't see his own eyes without a mirror. "C'mon." he made a 'come here' motion. "I bet I'm brighter than you."

"No one is brighter than Dr. Light!" He watched Beast Boy copy his pose, though without the technology on his body he would be a mere mimic, caught in the blaze of heat and light. A direct blow would kill him, and he wasn't moving.

"Your funeral!"

"Your funeral!" Beast Boy copied him within a split second.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!" Their voices were one now. Beast Boy was copying him _as_ he said those things, _not right after_. Just as he'd done with Robin and Raven, but on the spur of the moment. The exact second Doctor Light did something or moved a certain way, he would copy as though it were he making the move himself.

"You think you can win just standing there mocking me like a _parrot_?"

"You think you can win just standing there mocking me like a _parrot_?" Doctor Light and Beast Boy brought up their arms. They were poised in the exact same way, though Beast Boy didn't have a weapon to fire like Doctor Light did.

"I am the genuine article, not you!"

"I am the genuine article, not you!" Beast Boy braced his muscles in the exact same way the villain was. He didn't know himself anymore, he was a mirror of his enemy. Doctor Light stared at the young Titan, and… what was that behind him…? Some kind of shadowy figure…? He was looking at himself, directly behind Beast Boy, ready to fire his twin light cannons. He wouldn't believe it, though. It was some kind of _trick_. And he'd prove it right _now_!

"_See the light!"_

"_See the light!"_ **Twin beams of energy lanced from _both_ of them, clashing in the center of the room!** Both of them were thrown in the recoil, and Beast Boy fell out of his mirroring. Doctor Light had directly collided with the bank vault, knocked out.

"Dude…" Beast Boy whispered when it was over. The itchy, buzzing feeling in his eyes had vanished. "How did I… _do that_?" He looked over, suddenly remembering the rest of the team.

Starfire was just then coming to where she could see again. She looked the room over. She saw Beast Boy standing, and Doctor Light was down. "Friend Beast Boy! You are victorious!" The red-head squealed. She leapt and hugged him, making bones pop in the process.

"Agh! Yeah! Yeah I did!" the green titan was trying to pry her off before Robin could see and chastise him for touching his girl. "Dude, is everybody okay?" He knelt and helped Raven to her feet. She rubbed her eyes a few more times, her eyes fluttering as they tried to adjust.

"What happened?" Raven said blandly, her abused eyes pouring tears like everyone else's were.

"Friend Beast Boy opened a can of the butt whoop on our adversary!" Starfire giggled, pointing. That earned a laugh from Cyborg, though he couldn't see he was grinning.

One by one the Titans could see properly again, and saw what had happened. "I guess he wasn't so tough after all. _Hey_! We have to open the vault!" He rushed over and Cyborg followed. Using the metal man's internal link-up system, they soon had the monstrous steel door open. The people inside were certainly very glad to see them, and didn't think twice about stepping on Doctor Light as they got out.

Robin, while the others were helping the hostages out, went to handcuff Doctor Light. He studied his armor as he did so. "Burn marks… _from his own equipment_? No…" his eyes narrowed. "These were straight-on hits. Something blasted him from right in front of his face…" he whispered, not drawing attention to himself from the other Titans as he cuffed the villain. He had vaguely heard what had happened, even though he couldn't see. His training with the cave serpent had given him that gift. Beast Boy had been talking _in sync_ with Doctor Light… but why?

* * *

_Wow! That was pretty cool! What's gonna happen next with BB's newfound abilities? That was a pretty intense moment. How did Beast Boy copy Dr. Light, and shoot him with a beam just like his own? That's the power of the Sharingan Eye! What other stuff will happen? I'm not sure yet! Any ideas will be appreciated, and with that I leave you. Buh-bye!_


	3. Time and a Half Chakra

_Wow! So many reviews and comments in just a couple of days! It turns out that this completely random story is gathering followers after all! I was so sure it would crash and burn quickly, but I guess **not**! Coolness! Alrighty ya'll, its time for chapter three! I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye **

Part 3 – _Time and a Half Chakra_

"Uhm-yahm-yum-yahm- yum-yahm- yum-yahm–!" Beast Boy was shoveling rice in his mouth that evening at dinner, hungrier than he'd ever remembered being. "**Gulp!**" a few moments passed, then–! "Uhm-yahm-yum-yahm- yum-yahm- yum-yahm–!" He'd been exhausted on the way back to the tower, and almost fell asleep before they'd gotten there. At the mention of food he'd perked up, though. Oriental was his favorite, so he'd never miss the Super Titans Oriental Ultra Explosion Buffet! (Cyborg and Beast Boy had made that name up a few months ago.)

Raven, who was sitting next to him, cocked an eyebrow. Cyborg always got enough food from that restaurant to feed all of them for several meals, but… She silently added another mark on the tally in her head as Beast Boy finished his rice bowl and went to the counter for the next one. Usually, the green teen would eat five or six servings before he was full… but now he was number nine, and showed no signs of slowing. "Isn't he… overeating a little?" she said it blandly, but the others could hear the slight concern in her tone.

"He's just celebrating in the best way he knows how." Robin shrugged, lowering his voice since Beast Boy was already on his way back to the table. Raven's brow furrowed. Ever since earlier that day when Robin had claimed that he'd seen Beast Boy hovering beside her, she'd been trying to keep a slightly closer eye on him. Teenagers ate a lot, especially boys, but _this_… this was an exponential consumption increase. Even Cyborg was slowing down while Beast Boy kept on, and he was _big guy_.

"Congratulations again, friend Beast Boy!" Starfire chirped, toasting him with her soda can. "On your victory against the Doctor Light!" The red-head was all smiles, as usual.

Raven, daintily moving her chopsticks for the next bite, watched the green teen out of the corner of her eye. Waiting for any sign of everything. You couldn't tell if you looked at her, but she was watching Beast Boy on a psychic level as well. If he even gave the slightest twitch of supernatural power, she'd know it. The concentration made her sweat just a bit, though. She wiped her brow, locking eyes with Robin for a moment when no one was looking. She gave a slight shake of her head, indicating she still hadn't sensed anything. Something was different about their friend, and his extra eating pointed to something more. "Mmm…" Raven flushed embarrassedly when she accidentally slurped a noodle. No one noticed, thank Azar, so her pride was still intact.

The battle with Doctor Light had been less than two minutes long, but Beast Boy had been so tired on the way home. Why? He wasn't out of shape, and Doctor Light wasn't exactly the brightest of villains, despite his name (**A/N:** _no pun intended, I think the guy is as dumb as a box of rocks. Pun intended **there**._) But, their friend was almost ready to fall asleep. His metabolism had sped up so quickly, consuming all of his body's nutrients… so he'd needed to eat _right away_. That would be fine for any other battle that lasted a long while, but two minutes? No… Raven knew needing to eat so badly after such a short battle pointed to one thing. The interaction of telekenetic or psychic powers, like her own. Using one's own life force to propel one's inner chakra, or ki, or chi, or whatever one wanted to call it. (she preferred _chakra,_ herself…) His spiritual energy derived from his body and mind. She'd eaten half of her birthday cake _herself_ after the battle with Trigon, and now… Beast Boy was eating everything in sight. His body had expelled a good deal of mental energy, too much, all at the same time. Now, Raven was suspicious. He'd be fine when the food digested and refueled his body, but until then he'd be vulnerable. He'd be unable to… do whatever he'd done to Doctor Light.

------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy lay in bed that night, hoping for a dream about Raven. (**A/N:** _Oh c'mon, like you didn't see it coming if you've read my other stories! Tee hee!) _Eventually his thoughts went back to his new powers. The others didn't suspect a thing, and he was doing great keeping his secret! He'd felt so tired after the fight, though. The others seemed to buy the story that he was just tired from soloing the battle, but he knew otherwise. Copying Doctor Light, even though it was for only about thirty seconds total, in full sync anyway… he'd felt so drained. Like he hadn't slept in a week or something. He was also hungry. _Really,_ _really hungry_. Starving and tired at the same time wasn't a good combination. He was that kind of hungry that made you feel like you'd be sick if you didn't eat something, and he was that sort of tired that makes your knees tremble when you walk. Pretty bad both ways. He'd stayed awake long enough to fulfill the first need and now… "Zzzz…" he groaned softly, curling into a little ball under his covers. "Yeah Raven… I'm so cool…" he mumbled. "Go on a date… with me…Zzzz…" that was all he said, for he'd discovered a sock in his sleep and was kissing it at the moment. Then, he grinned like an idiot and enjoyed the rest of his dreams. He may have been a super hero, but he was still a _teenager_. (**A/N**: Where is your mind _right now_? Comment in your review!)

----------------------------------

Raven looked up from her tea so suddenly that Robin glanced at her from his newspaper. It was morning the next day, and she could feel something. Something was coming. "What _is_ that…?" she mumbled.

"What is it, Raven?" Robin asked, his brow furrowing at the odd expression on her face.

Checking to see that Cyborg's attention was thoroughly held by the TV, and Starfire was nowhere to be seen yet, Raven answered. "There's something coming. I can feel… _energy_…" she couldn't even describe it. "Like a person, but… _different_."

"An aura?" Robin took a stab at a magical arts term, but Raven snorted.

"We all have an _aura_, Robin." Raven said, shaking her head. "This is like… an aura and a half. More energy than one thing is supposed to –!"

"Morning dudes and dudetts!" Beast Boy announced himself, grinning at the world. "I slept like a rock and I feel like a million bucks!" He made his way over to the kitchen for breakfast, satisfied that everyone knew he was up. Robin looked sharply at Raven, asking the question with his eyes.

Raven locked her dry lips, then bit the lower one. She held up one finger, then pulled Beast Boy's chair over beside hers with her powers. She put a finger to her lips, then went back to her tea. She was going to try something, Robin saw. Usually, Beast Boy sat between Starfire and Cyborg. Not really assigned seats at the dinner table, but that's just the way it was since their seats had their names on the backs. Would he even notice? "Mornin', Raven." He smiled, sitting down with his cereal and soy milk, along with a juicy juice box and a straw. Nope. Didn't notice at all as he sat down next to her. He looked like he was going to take his first bite, then looked shocked. "_Ohmigosh_!"

"What?"

"What?" Both Robin and Raven jumped, hoping for something that would give away his recent oddity.

"My Captain Alphabets are sending me a message!" He pointed at his cereal bowl with a look of pure terror. His spoon fell to the floor with a ringing tone, and he stood stock still. His eyes were as big as _saucers_!

"What does it say?" Robin stood up in all seriousness. Was Beast Boy divining something with the letters in his cereal bowl? Like a Quiji board? Was that his newfound… _ability_?

"It says **_OOOOOOOOOO!"_** The green teen grinned at him. Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy wasn't eating Captain Alphabets, but a bowl of **_Cheerios_**. A comical vein appeared on Robin's forehead and the elf-eared boy burst out laughing. Raven smirked lightly when he wasn't looking, a little surprised he'd come up with a wording joke. Her book-fed intelligence had caught the joke right before he'd said it since she was sitting next to him and could see his cereal. But still… it was just a _little_ amusing.

Satisfied that he'd made the first joke of the day, Beast Boy went back to his breakfast and tried not to choke on his own chuckles. Crunching merrily, he chewed this way and that as though he were in deep thought about the way his breakfast tasted. Raven put her tea mug down, locking eyes with Robin for a moment. He gave a tiny nod, and carefully peered at them both from above his newspaper. The gothic girl slowly, gently pushed her tea mug to the edge of the table. Focusing on Beast Boy's psychic signature, she tipped it off the table. It was in that moment that he glanced into her eyes out of the corners of his own.

Beast Boy's hand jumped of his own accord and caught the mug by its _bottom_. He didn't even make a sound as he pulled it back up the to the table and set it down. "Careful, Rae." he said playfully, though Raven was amazed. Not only had he caught it and not spilled a drop, he hadn't wrapped his fingers around it! The mug had landed _on _hishand, not _in_ it, and was transported back to the tabletop. Raven stared, wide-eyed, though Beast Boy wasn't paying attention anymore. She contacted Robin mentally, and he pulled up his newspaper to hide his face.

'Robin.' Raven thought. 'He saw it.'

'Yeah… so did I. So what? He caught it.' Robin thought back, not really sure of what Raven was trying to prove. Tipping her tea off the table… so what?

'His hand started moving before I tipped it completely.' Raven thought to him. ' I watched him closely. He started moving a split second or two before the weight of the tea tipped the mug off the table.'

'So he's… _precognitive_?' Robin wanted to know, pretending to be interested in an article in the sports section.

'I don't think so…' Raven thought warily. 'He's… he's _almost_ precognitive, but not quite.'

'What do you think we should do? Why is he keeping it from us? Can you read his mind and find out?' Robin asked her several questions all at once.

Raven was silent in her thoughts for a few moments, then fired another bolt of mental communication to her leader. 'I think we should watch and wait. He might be keeping it from us because he's afraid of what we'd do or say. And… no, I won't. _His mind is his own_.' She said the last part in such a way that Robin didn't dare argue.

'What do you suggest? If he can copy you and I –!'

'And Doctor Light, I think.' Raven added mentally.

'What if he starts abusing this power?' Robin clenched his newspaper, then turned the page. A drop of sweat worked its way down his temple.

'I don't think he will, or knows how.' Raven shook her head mentally. 'If this just started yesterday, he probably doesn't fully understand it yet. I say we wait and see what happens.'

'I'm no expert in magic or anything… so I'll trust your judgment on this. If his aura is bigger than it should be, chances are you'll understand it sooner than _me_.' Robin thought. He took a deep breath, pausing in his thoughts. 'Over and out, then.' Raven knew that was the signal that their mental conversation was over, and closed the link between their minds.

"Well, see you guys later!" Beast Boy had sucked his juice box dry and had deposited his bowl in the sink after washing it out with water. He made his way to the roof, Raven sensed. Probably to sunbathe in the form of a dog or something. He was known to nap in the sun sometimes after eating.

"Azar, he's like a _beacon_ now." Raven swore quietly.

"A beacon?" Robin asked, frowning.

"His aura is time and a half bigger than the average person. I can sense where he is all the time, whether I want to or not. Usually I have to search for someone mentally. Now, I can feel him whether I want to or I don't want to. He's that bright, on a psychic scale." She grumbled, resting her head on her palm and elbow.

"What does that mean?"

"If you and the others were candles, Beast Boy and I would be _searchlights_. He's on par with **_me_** now." Raven said gravely. "This may not turn out so well. If he throws his chakra… er… _mental energies_… around too much at first, he could hurt himself. _Badly_."

"And?" Robin pressed, folding his paper rather roughly in his interest.

"If he spent his entire chakra all at once, he would **_die_**." She whispered, her hood casting a shadow over her eyes.

* * *

_Whoo, scary! Neat chapter! Sorry not much happened, but I wanted to stop and take a breath in the story. If the whole thing was just BB copying stuff, then it would be boring, right? More Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye action next time though, I promise. Catching a tea mug wasn't much, but now Raven and Robin **know** something is going on. How will they handle it, and will Starfire and Cyborg ever notice anything? I dunno! Send any copying ideas to me, and please review if you have the time! Buh-bye!_


	4. Blackout

_Here I am again, Teen Titans fans! This perfectly random story has finally got a plot! That's right, I know where I'm going with this, and how it's going to play out! Yay for me, overcoming writer's block! Woot! Now, this chapter's gonna be intense. Gee, I bet you can't guess who the villain will be, though! **Hmmm**… I don't own Teen Titans! **These hands of mine glow with an awesome power! They tell me to deliver a great story!** Here I go! **Raaawr!**_

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye**

Part 4 – _Blackout_

A week had passed since the incident with Dr. Light and the breakfast table. Beast Boy had displayed no more signs of his copying abilities. At least, not that Raven or Robin could see. Raven had been monitoring him like a hawk on a psychic level when he went out into the city on his own. But no… nothing so far. The lack of action was making both the boy wonder and the female sorceress nervous. But, for the moment… they had peace.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Beast Boy declared, steering his car this way and that on the screen.

"You wanna pass me! You can't pass me! Ah! _You passed me!"_ Cyborg cried in disbelief. The Super Racer 5000 marathon was on, proving once and for all who was the best. Until the next marathon, that is. Starfire occupied the kitchen, trying to learn how to make macaroni at the moment. None of her alien dishes ever disappeared from the fridge, so she'd finally decided to try some earth dishes. Raven was meditating on the roof despite Beast Boy's huge aura, and Robin was out in the city for a routine patrol.

"I'm gonna beat you! I'm gonna beat you! I'm –! _Hey_!" Beast Boy cried, for the screen had gone out. The entire Tower's electricity system was flickering. This caused their game to stop and reload, halting the current race and losing their scores. "Nooo!" both boys wept, for both of their scores would've gone on the high score screen.

"What's going on?" Starfire was watching the ceiling lights flicker, exposing her slender orange neck. "The power source of the tower is separate from the city, is it not? We do not experience power outages except during the storms of lightning!" Sure enough, all of their appliances and lights were flickering on and off.

A stream of sparks suddenly went up the wall and out the window! It shattered the glass everywhere, carrying whatever it was down to the island itself. "What was that?" Raven had appeared, hovering just outside the window. "I heard the window break. Was it Beast Boy?"

"Dude! I was here the whole time! I didn't do it!" The green teen defended.

"Yeah, it was this line of sparks." Cyborg finished his sentence and all four of them knew what it was. "Overload."

"Overload."

"Overload."

"Overload." Beast Boy nodded, turning into a pterodactyl. Clamping Cyborg's shoulders in his talons, they cruised out the opening and were followed by Starfire.

"Call Robin!" Cyborg shouted to Raven on the way down. They could already see their electric enemy waiting for them at ground level.

The gothic girl opened her communicator. "Robin." She said tersely, watching the others go. The first round of combat was on as she got a static-filled answer. The electrical interference was bad because of their enemy. Grumbling to herself, Raven put her communicator away. Placing two fingers on both of her temples, she called out mentally. 'ROBIN…' it had to be strong to reach across the city. 'TROUBLE AT THE TOWER.' Her message delivered, she let go of her link with him and took off top speed.

Cyborg blasted at Overload this way and that while Starfire battered it with starbolts. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and tried to ram him, but was batted away into the water. The resulting splash scared Overload away from the shore, and he turned into the stream of sparks again. The four Titans watched it rush up the tower, and they were blasted from the roof. "This is getting really old really fast, man." Cyborg grunted, waiting for Beast Boy.

The green teen was still swimming back to shore, so Starfire grabbed him instead. The metal man felt bad that he couldn't fly like the others, but it couldn't be helped. Starfire lugged him onto the roof, where Raven was already tangling with their foe.

Beast Boy saw the bolts of energy going back and forth off the tower roof. White, Black, Green, and light blue. Each of them had energy blasts, but he didn't. Wait… yes he did! He could borrow one! But should he expose his secret? Raven was suddenly struck with a bolt of electricity and cried out, falling over the edge. Beast Boy rushed to catch her, but she stopped in midair and returned to the battle. "I'm tired of being left behind!" Beast Boy became a hawk and flew skyward. Rushing upward and riding the thermals, he was soon high above the tower. Turning human he dropped down and glared at Overload.

The buzzing in his eyes was immediate. Widening his stance, his decision was made. He would show the others what he could do now, in the heat of battle. That would make up for what had happened with Plasmus, right? _Right_. Overload saw that one of the Titans was standing still and raised one of its formless arms to attack.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire cried. "_Move_!"

"No!" He shouted back. "I can see what he'll do!" He clenched his fists in sudden effort and dust rushed away from him in a ring. "I… can… _see_." Tiny pebbles of the roof were rushing away in a freakish Dragonball Z earthquake, and the battle came to a screeching halt.

Cyborg checked his readout arm. "His bio-electricity is rising!" He gasped.

"_This is it_." Raven grabbed Starfire by the wrist, landed near Cyborg and threw up a dome shield.

"How is he doing that?" Cyborg demanded to the young sorceress.

"Overload destroy little green man!"

"Overload destroy little green man!" Beast Boy copied him exactly, already speaking in one voice with it. His hair was wriggling in the air, static-charged to the max. If an unfortunate individual happened to touch him, he would be electrocuted. Just like Overload.

His eyes were, "_Red_…" Raven whispered, though she couldn't be heard with all the bolts of electricity jumping back and forth. Overload roared and Beast Boy roared in unison. Twin bolts of lightning met between them, thrashing back and forth! Overload's was white and Beast Boy's a light shade of green. "His chakra is _immense_…" Raven whispered, pushing hard on her shield to be sure it held. Lightning and electricity shot skyward, a brilliant display of energy and light. Raven's shield was starting to bend, and she groaned in effort as she fell to one knee. Overload was growing bigger and bigger, and Raven couldn't take much higher amounts of power into her shield without it breaking.

"Beast Boy! Stop this!" Starfire cried. "You are hurting Raven!"

"Almost… _there…_!" He said, the red in his eyes swirling back and forth. His hair was flapping this way and that, and Overload was easily three times bigger than it was when the battle started.

"You're _feeding_ him! Stop!" Cyborg shouted over the buzz of electricity in the air. It went on and on, Overload growing bigger and bigger. Electricity against electricity did NOT work with him! What was Beast Boy _thinking_?

"I know… _what I'm doing_!" Beast Boy's eyes flared white instead of red, and his legs suddenly gave out under him. He fell with a soft groan, holding his head. The twin bolts of lightning spazzed away from each other and shot skyward. Taking a few deep breaths before Overload attacked again. "Shove off!" He shouted at Raven.

It took her only a split second to understand. He'd fed Overload his own attack _intentionally_. "Azerath Metrion… _Zinthos_!" Raven rose into the air and conjured a sheet of magic. Overload was smacked off the roof… and into the waters below. He was too big to land on the edge of the island like before. He'd fallen directly into the water, and fizzled out completely. They would have to go find his computer chip later.

There was a long silence. Finally, it was broken by Cyborg. "What the flipping hell was _that_?" He demanded. "What just _happened_?"

"Hold off for a second dude…" Beast Boy was on one knee, clutching at his pounding temple. "My head hurts…" He wavered for a moment, then steadied himself with both hands. Sweat dripped off his face to the concrete… then he fell over unconscious.

-------------------------------------

Beast Boy awoke in sickbay, Raven sitting beside him with her arms folded. She gave him a bowl of noodles that had somehow survived his first attack on the oriental buffet. "Go on. I know your starving after doing that for so long."

"Wow, thanks!" He took the chopsticks too and grabbed some noodles. He slurped loudly and Raven wrinkled her nose.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do. How long have you been doing that? Since the battle with Dr. Light?" What Raven said made him freeze. Then, it all came rushing back to him. The battle with Overload. Everyone knew by now. His secret was out. "Or was it since the day you tried to copy me meditating?"

"Uhm…" He chomped the noodles off so he could chew and then speak. "Not very long."

"Why did you do that with Overload?" She wanted to know. "You know he feeds off of electricity."

"Ever see a balloon with too much air in it? _Ka_-_boom_!" The green teen gestured widely with his arms, almost spilling his bowl of noodles. Raven nodded that she understood, but decided to let him keep talking. "Plus, I wanted to make up for the Plasmus thing the other day so… uhm… _ehehe_…" he sweat-dropped, for the other three Titans had appeared in the doorway.

* * *

_And that is where I will leave you guys for now! I hope you are enjoying this story. Thankies for reading it, and I promise I will return soon with the next chapter so you can read more! Buh-bye!_


	5. Symptoms of the Sharingan

_The power of many root beers that I've just drunk compels me to write the next chapter of this story! Let it go on, and let it be good because here it comes now! I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye **

Part 5 – _Symptoms of the Sharingan_

Beast Boy stared at everyone, and everyone stared back. "Uhm… _noodles_?" he offered up his bowl, though it was almost empty. "Ehehe…" he sweat-dropped, his pointy ears wilting.

"Well?" Robin leaned up against the doorframe. "Do you wanna explain yourself, or should _I?"_

"Eh?" Beast Boy tilted his head. "Well… uhm…"

"How did you come across such a unique ability, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire wanted to know. "I saw you copy Overload's electrical manipulation talents!"

"_And_ you copied my parallel bar routine." Robin reminded him.

"Hovered next to me _and_ caught the tea mug before it fell." Raven added.

"I… _uhm_…" he was starting to feel a little overwhelmed again.

Raven sensed this immiediatly, and didn't want another conflict to start. She opened up a mental channel with Robin. 'Let me talk to him for awhile. Having the whole team in his face will only make things worse, like the incident with Plasmus.' She didn't turn and look at him, but was still staring at Beast Boy.

Robin sighed mentally, but then agreed. 'Fine. But I want answers soon. I said I'd trust your judgment on this, so… you've got until the end of the week to figure this out.' He gave her a deadline, then turned to the others and spoke aloud. "I think we should let Raven do talk with him, you guys. C'mon." he ushered the others out of the room. He did receive a good number of stares, though. He'd looked ready to lecture, then assigned Raven to handle it? No _way_… but it was true.

'Thank you.' Raven added mentally. 'He doesn't need a lot of stress before he figures out how to use his powers correctly.'

'I know.' Robin whispered, though he was already down the hall she could still hear him. 'Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Over and out.' Raven cut the mental link between them, and shut the door to sick bay with her powers.

"So." Raven said, turning her head to look at him again.

"So… _thanks_?" It came out like a question, and he smiled uncertainly at her. "I thought everyone was gonna yell at me again."

"You've been doing a lot of strange things lately." Raven said. "Robin and I noticed a good deal of things, and no doubt missed a few others." She pulled her hood down so he would pay closer attention. This trick seemed to work on everyone in the tower, though she didn't know why. She felt a little more up close and personal when half of her face wasn't hidden in shadow. "Why don't you tell me about it all."

The green teen was very happy she wasn't lecturing, but offering to _listen_. That happened so rarely when he was in trouble, so now was the time to tell her all about it. "It's been _awesome_ Raven!" Beast Boy said excitedly, setting his now empty bowl to one side. "I can copy anything that I want now! I can do just about anything, just by looking at it for long enough!" he was grinning from ear to ear. "You, Doctor Light, Robin, Overload…" he ticked a few off of his fingers. "Anything I want! I won't screw up anymore, 'cuz now I can have whatever powers I want!"

"Show me." Raven said, standing and going to the medicine cabinet. "I can feel your chakra's already partially recovered. A small demonstration shouldn't hurt." She pulled two identical bottles of headache pills from the cabinet and set them on the bed.

"My _what_?" he wanted to know.

"Chakra. The mental energy you're using to do all of this copying." Raven told him upfront. "Everyone has it, but… now you've got a good deal more than normal."

"How much is more than normal?"

"Almost as much as _me_." Raven said, a slightly grumpy edge in her voice. "Now, sit with your legs crossed." He sat up and followed her orders. She sat on the bed across from him, glancing at his bare chest for only a moment. "Take those off, you don't need them anymore." She reached and peeled the heart rate indicators and so on from his body. Shutting the machines that had been on him off, she went back to what they were doing. She sat across from him again, folding her legs into the lotus position. She set both bottles of pills down between them.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked, reaching for one of the bottles. She swatted his hand and he yelped lightly. "_Ouch_!"

"I want you to copy what I do." Raven said. "I haven't seen you try to copy anyone's abilities aside from Overload's. Can you do _mine_ in a more direct way? Aside from hovering?" She asked him directly.

"Uhm… I dunno." Beast Boy shrugged. Raven gave an exasperated sigh, so he quickly changed his answer. "I'll give it my best shot." He gave her a cheesy thumbs-up.

"Okay." She mumbled, putting out both hands slowly. She watched Beast Boy do this same, his eyes getting a little wider than usual. The pupils of his eyes got a bit bigger. '_Dialating pupils…_' she thought silently. A vein appeared on his temple. '_Increased bloodflow to the optical nerves…_' Raven's mental diagnosis went on. The green emerald that his eyes usually were flickered lightly, then turned to red. '_Retinal pigment alteration…_' Raven thought on. Across the room, quietly, a pen was writing on a piece of paper by itself. She'd pick it up when he was gone, and do research on his symptoms. She watched in genuine amazement as a ring appeared around each of his pupils. Two spiral marks were on the rings, and moved in quick succession, orbiting his pupils. '_Optical nerve rearrangement…_' Raven noticed a dozen more little details, and then saw his legs curl into the lotus position. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Are you ready?" Beast Boy was in full sync with her already. Raven reached up with her left hand, he did the same. Keeping a very close eye on him, she levitated one of the bottles into the air. His bottle shuddered lightly, then lifted itself in exactly the same fashion.

"_Amazing_…" Raven whispered.

"_Amazing_…" Beast Boy's expression mirrored her own, which was one of general interest. His hand was swathed in black, just like hers. The two pill bottles rotated in midair, one next to the other. The dark girl then saw a bead of sweat working its way down his temple, down his cheek and off of his chin. "Hunh!" he leaned forward very suddenly, out of breath. His bottle fell to the tile floor and burst open, scattering pills everywhere. He huffed and puffed for a short time, then heaved himself back into the sitting position.

Raven gave him a rag that had been lying nearby, letting him wipe his own brow. She cleaned up the little tablets with her own powers and resealed the lid. Replacing them in the medicine cabinet, she turned to the green teen to see how he was doing. "Was that hard for you?" she asked him.

"I felt like I was already tired of copying." Beast Boy mumbled. "Maybe my chocolate is still low?"

"_Chakra_." Raven snapped. "You need to _know_ that word now that it affects you more."

"Sorry…" his pointy ears wilted.

"It was kind of to be expected." Raven shrugged, sitting in the nearby chair again. "You're still tired from the battle with Overload."

"How long does it take to get recharged again?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"It depends on how much chakra you have." Raven shrugged lightly. "If you have a little, it doesn't take long. If you have a lot, it takes longer."

"Ah…" he said. "How long does yours take?"

Raven's cheeks exploded into a reddish bloom. "_That's none of you business!"_ The medicine cabinet flew open and Beast Boy was pelted with a box of band-aids, a bottle of rubbing alcohol and an unused splint. He hid behind the bed's pillow until it was over, apologizing loudly. "Er…" Raven looked around, trying to bring herself under control again. "You couldn't have known… uh…" She halted anything else that was making ready for flight, cleaning up the mess with a flick of her powers.

"What is it?" He peered at her, eyes and nose, above the pillow.

"That's a really _personal_ thing to ask."

"Like your bra size or something?"

Raven flinched visibly, and a vein appeared in her forehead. She took a deep breath before answering in a very, _very_ controlled tone. "Y… _yeah_…. Like that." She was grinding her teeth together, then quickly stood. "Get some rest. We'll talk more when you're recovered." She pulled her hood up and quickly removed herself from sick bay. Beast Boy sat on the bed, thoroughly confused and wondering if he'd said something wrong. He'd just been trying to find a good example, that's all…

---------------------------------------------

Raven heard knocking on her door. She reached out with her powers, caressing the aura of the person on the other side. _Masculine_… and light-footed since she hadn't heard him coming. _Robin_, in other words. The green teen was still resting, and she would've heard the metal man coming with his huge clonking feet. Raven lifted her hood up, going leisurely to the door and sliding it open a crack. She said nothing, as was her usual habit of letting her visitor speak first.

"Raven, did you find anything out?" Robin wanted to know. "Is Beast Boy okay?"

"The end of the week hasn't come yet." Raven slid the door shut. "I'll give you everything I know then. _Patience_." Her voice was muffled but firm, leaving the annoyed bird boy outside her door alone. But she was right, he knew. He'd given her until the end of the week to figure this out, so… until then he'd have to wait. Giving up, he elected to go see Starfire and invite her for a walk around the island. _That_ would cheer him up!

Raven felt the aura fluctuation in Robin's mood change to a blushing pink, and knew he was off to see his crush. Strange how she could read people's emotions if she tried hard enough. She hadn't done it much until lately, trying to keep track of Beast Boy. She shifted her psychic attention only lightly to sense him, still in sick bay. He'd been ordered to remain there until morning, so he wasn't going anywhere for a while. A mild spike of frustration told Raven he was losing at his Gameboy advance game, Golden Sun, or whatever it was called. She felt them now and then, so it must've been a hard level for him… _wait_, what did she care?

Sighing aloud Raven returned to her books. Grumbling aloud she picked up another book. She'd been scribbling here and there on scrap pieces of paper. Copying techniques were actually quite common in the late eleventh century, but most of them were potions… jeez, most of these took months to brew, and last only minutes or hours at a time. Raven bit her knuckle in concentration, flipping a few more pages. After the eleventh century, being a copier was declared a foul way of fighting. No surprise since that was the age that chivalry was being created and followed.

The dark sorceress found herself wishing she'd lived in that time, been more accepted by society in a time of magic. But, now wasn't the time to mope on things that couldn't happen. Snapping the thick tome closed, Raven rubbed her eyes. She'd been at this for hours, stopping only for lunch and an hour or so to meditate. She hadn't found peace during her chants, though. (Psychically vulnerable during such a time, she could sense Beast Boy's chakra healing the whole time.) It was time for another break. She sighed aloud, puffing her cheeks out as she did so. Looking around her room, she held one of her upper arms. It was never so messy. With books strewn everywhere, candles burning, charts and timelines and scribbles on papers. This looked almost like Robin's 'Slade room.' Rubbing her sore eyes one more time, she went back to her research. Time seemed to pass like a slug on salt. Every now and then Raven would look at her alarm clock to see how much time had passed, though. Seven o'clock… seven forty-five… eight thirty-seven… _ten_…

"_What_?" Raven stared at what she'd just found. A huge symbol was plastered across the page of the book she was looking at. A black circle, a ring around it, and two spirals on the ring, the background red. It looked like Beast Boy's eyes while he was copying someone! Her eyes raced back and forth across the page, desperately seeking information about her teammate's… _condition_, and trying to see if there was a cure or suppressant. "The Sharingan Eye… The Sharingan Mirror Wheel Eye… The Sharingan Copycat Gaze…" It looked like there were several names for it, so Raven chose the simplest one. "So… Beast Boy has the Sharingan Eye…" She read through several very informative paragraphs. "_Can copy any ability unique to an individual_." The sorceress mumbled. "_Consumes chakra at a constant rate…_ no wonder he's so tired after using it…" she skimmed the rest of the page, happy that for once her books had yielded the information she was after. "_Heightened awareness and reflexes, borderlines precognition…" _Raven wondered for a few moments if Beast Boy had become too powerful for his own good. Then she remembered who she was thinking about. The green teen had a huge ego, sure, but his heart was always in the right place. If he abused this power it would be for pranks, not anything really _evil_.

----------------------------------------------

Back in sick bay, Beast Boy lay awake staring at the ceiling. He'd long ago grown bored playing his Gameboy and watching basic cable on the TV mounted near the ceiling in the corner. It was ten o'clock at night, sure, but he wasn't used to just plopping down and _sleeping_. He'd been resting all day in a bed, so he'd gotten the energy of wakeful resting. That made him restless, and unable to sleep. He was sooo… freaking… _bored_… "Oh _man_…" he moaned, covering his face with both hands. He fought the serious urge to rise and go wherever he wanted, just to _get out of that sterile room! _His animal instincts itched for him to get the hell out of there…

…_so he did_.

------------------------------------------

Raven, who was writing important notes of things to remember from the book she'd used, jerked to a halt. Her quill quivered for a moment, then she dropped it and went to her window. "He's on the move…" he mumbled, pulling her hood down. A small, winged shadow was fleeing the tower towards Jump City. "He better not be making a _habit_ of running out at night like this." She could sense his chakra moving very quickly, then slowing. He'd gone from flight to foot. He moved along a very specific path, then stopped. "Oh great." Raven rolled her eyes, knowing his location. She'd been dragged there a number of times, narrowly escaping each time. "The _arcade_." Even Raven knew there was only one game that Beast Boy went to play at the arcade so late at night.

…_Dance Dance Revolution_.

* * *

_There hasn't been much humor in this fic as I promised, so now we get to some really funny stuff! I **promise**! Do ya'll like DDR? I like the five-button dance game, myself. Its called** Pump It Up: 2 Exceed**. But, more people know DDR, so I'll stick with that. So, BB's off to play DDR in the middle of the night, and Raven has to go chase him down and bring him back before Robin finds out he left. Is it just me, or is Robin always playing the **stern parent** of the group, rather than the **leader**? I don't like him, but oh well. He's usually the bad guy in my fics anyway, trying to get between sexy Raven and sweet BB! Robin haters UNITE! **Raaawr**! Uhm… anyhoo! Next time on Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye, its "**Dance Off**!" See ya there!_


	6. Dance Off

_Here we are again for Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye! I've gotten a number of reviews for this story, and I'm very happy! Keep 'em coming, and I'll keep updating quickly! Deal? **Deal**! Whoot! I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye **

Part 6 – _Dance Off_

"_Haaah_… I'm among my people now." Beast Boy sighed dramatically, looking around the arcade from where he stood in the doorway. Sure, it was late at night, but there were still gamers there. Bleeps, bloops, and explosion sounds were abroad. Grinning, Beast Boy went to the change machine and inserted a five-dollar bill. Twenty quarters plinked out two or three at a time, and he stuffed them in his pockets. Keeping a few in his hand, he walked a luxury lap around the arcade. Seeing if there was anything new, he found nothing out of the ordinary and shrugged. Now and then a new game arrived to replace an old or broken one, but not tonight. Oh well. Shrugging but still smiling, he went straight to his destination. The Dance Dance Revolution machine. Smiling from ear to pointed ear, he leaned over to insert some quarters.

"Hey! Move outta the way and make room for a _real_ dancer!" A rude voice floated over his head.

"'Scuse me?" Beast Boy said, cocking an eyebrow and turning before he put any quarters in. Sure enough, a tall black-haired girl stood there with her hands on her hips. "A real dancer, huh?" His eyes drifted past her to see she had a following of four girls and a pair of guys. "And you are…?" he let his sentence hang.

"I'm Tracy, and you're on _my_ game." She pointed at him with a crimson-painted fingernail, and the others behind her nodded and voiced agreements.

"I got here first, so _back off_." Beast Boy was in no mood to be pushed around after having to sit in bed all day. Snorting, he turned and put four quarters into the machine.

"_Dance Dance Revolution!"_ The machine declared aloud, starting a game with a single credit.

"You just got _told_, Tracy!" One of the guys laughed.

"Oh you **so** didn't just _brush me off_!" Tracy screeched, and the green teen was sorely reminded of Kitten at that point. She clutched her fists at her sides and growled in that scary way that all girls can at some point.

"Yup." Beast Boy was selecting a song, not really paying attention to her anymore. "I did." Scrolling through the list, he listened to clip after clip as he tried to find a good warm-up song. He'd warm up, do a pair of regulars, then a hard one to finish off his four-song limit for the one credit's with of quarters he'd put into the machine.

"That's it! You think you're so tough on this game, _prove it_!" Tracy stepped up onto the right side of the machine, the player two spot. Jamming four quarters into the machine, she hit one of the buttons to make the machine acknowledge there were two players now. "Dance off!"

**"Dance off!"** He entire posse of six shouted, pumping fists in the air and shouting random things for encouragement. People from all corners of the arcade that weren't playing something at that exact moment started coming their way.

"Aw man…" Beast Boy groaned, not wanting to make a scene out of it. He'd just wanted to come down to the arcade and work off some energy so he could sleep when he got home! But no, he had to meet some snippy girl and her posse of dumb… _dummyheads_. Grrr… "_Fine_. I get your quarters if you lose." He said, grinning at her at last.

"And I get _yours_ if _you_ lose!" she pointed at him again, and Beast Boy was strongly reminded of an exaggerated anime character when he looked at her. She saw him rolling his eyes, and started scrolling through the songs herself. "Fine… I pick _this one_! Highest level!" **BREAKING THE HABIT** by **LINKIN PARK** flashed on the screen. Beast Boy grinned with boundless confidence. This was his jam, and he never lost with this one! Tracy tossed her black hair back as the music began to play, and more people were gather. "Prepare to get schooled, _green boy!"_ She leaned over and glared at him.

"Make my dance, _prissy!"_ Beast Boy leaned over until they were almost nose to nose, then retreated to watch the arrows start.

Memories consume… like opening wound, I'm picking me apart again… 

The first few arrows were slow, and the two of them moved almost in unison. Lights and blinkers were going off on the machine, and there were murmurs of excitement in the crowd. Beast Boy mouthed the words, and she watched him out of the corner of her eye with a grain of interest. She watched his feet move this way and that, slowly, since it was only the beginning of the song. So… he knew what he was doing after all.

**You all assume, I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again… I don't want to be the one the battles always use, because inside I realize, that I'm the one confused…**

Now it got fast! More arrows raced up the screen and Beast Boy hopped to it as the music sped up for the chorus. Jumps, sidesteps, quick-succession hits. The two of them raced back and forth across the four arrow buttons.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I had to scream! I don't know why I instigate, or say what I don't mean! I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright because I'm breaking the habit… _tonight_!**

For every word in the chorus there were one or two steps. Beast Boy and Tracy both started sweating, feet flashing back and forth while the crowd cheered. If you've ever seen someone tear it up on a DDR machine, you know you have to stop and watch to see how awesome they are. There must've been two-dozen people watching, and the dance off went on.

**Clutching my cure… I tightly lock the door, I try to catch my breath again… I hurt much more, than anytime before, I have no options left again.** **I don't want to be the one the battles always use, because inside I realize, that I'm the one confused… I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I had to scream! I don't know why I instigate, or say what I don't mean! I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright because I'm breaking the habit… **_**tonight**_

Tracy was sweating more than Beast Boy now, noticing that he was keeping up with her just fine. The song was only getting faster. More jumps. More quick-succession stomps. Turn-around strikes. All the top DDR moves were being pulled out for this one triumphant overdose of a song!

**I'll paint it on the wall! Because I'm the one at fault! I'll never fight again! And this is how it ends!**

Tracy cried out when she accidentally missed a step, and decided to mess Beast Boy up too. He was paying such close attention to the arrows… she stuck her foot out and he tripped right over it! There was instant booing from the crowd as he scrambled back up to his feet and started dancing again. "_Cheater_!" He shouted over the music and the booing.

"It not in the rules anywhere!" she pointed to the instructions written on the game machine. The arrows were speeding up, and Beast Boy had missed several steps to her one. "Neither is _this_!" In a flash her fist darted over and punched him in the shoulder. He almost lost his balance and missed another step. She flashed downward into the splits to hit one button in a flashy way, hitting his ankle on purpose in the process.

"_That's it!"_ Beast Boy's eyes started buzzing, and he started copying her! Her fist lanced out again and he met it with his own. The rebound threw her but not him. He weighed more and was stronger than her. "Try some of your own medicine!" Beast Boy crowed, pulling ahead of her on the scoreboard.

"_Raaaaaaaah_!" Tracy pulled out a final, kind of scary move. Turning sideways she started break dancing and hitting the buttons with her hands. In the process her feet repeatedly attacked Beast Boy. _But no_! His red gaze saw each of her attacks coming and gave him ample time to dodge or block. Dodging threw her off balance, and blocking with his arm jerked her slightly and made her miss an arrow. Both were good for him.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I had to scream! But now I have some clarity, to show you what I mean! I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright because I'm breaking the habit… **

Beast Boy cheered for himself, throwing up his arms. The crowd was going crazy as the dancing, dueling, fighting went on for just a bit more. "I've got you beat!" He shouted, glaring at her while she regained her feet and missed another two steps. He let his copycat gaze fizzle out. He didn't need it anymore, and he knew it!

**I'm breaking the habit…**

"Nooo!" Tracy cried, her hair coming loose and getting in her eyes. She reached and shoved it out of the way quickly. "I can't lose!" she went into some kind of after burn, her feet blurring as she tried to keep up in the _last_… _few_… _steps_…!

**I'm breaking the habit… TONIGHT!**

The song ended and the crowd went absolutely nuts. Wild cheering and whistling went on. If there were two dozen people there earlier, at least forty or fifty were watching now! Beast Boy thrust a fist into the air as his score kept going higher and higher. Tracy leaned fearfully forward, watching her score go up as the machine calculated who the better dancer was. "C'mon… _c'mon_…" Beast Boy said, his eyes getting bigger and bigger.

"Player **one**, you d'winner!" The machine announced, lighting up his buttons and playing a victory song. The crowd of watchers went so crazy it was deafening. If one had been standing outside the arcade, you would've thought some sort of explosion had taken place. Beast Boy turned and faced the crowd, putting up both fists with his lopsided grin.

"Green boy! Green boy! Green boy!" The crowd chanted.

"**Its **_**Beast**_** Boy!**" he roared over them, clutching his fists at his hips. A comical vein stuck out of his forehead.

"Oh, _sorry_…" they all said in unison. There was a short silence of everyone looking at each other, followed by, _"Beast Boy! Beast Boy!"_ they pumped fists up and down, jumping around. The green teen turned and held out his hand. Tracy slumped in shame, giving him a ziplock bag with a lot of quarters in it.

"Now get outta my arcade! This game and all the others are for _everyone_ to play!" Beast Boy snapped his pointer finger towards the door. Tracy and her posse of six trudged out. Clutching his prize, he licked his lower fang in brief thought. Quickly counting the crowd, he made his decision. "Everybody gets a quarter to play with!" he shouted. There was cheering and everyone lined up. One coin at a time he gave away his prize. He got forty different thank you's and congratulations and you're so cool's, and his ego was pretty big when it was over. But, he was glad it was done. Taking a deep breath and wiping the sweat from his forehead he went to the juice bar in the corner. "Tall apple jay, on the rocks." He said to the bartender, sounding all tough like that was a hard drink. It was just a fancy way of asking for apple juice with ice in it, but it still sounded cool. It was a _juice bar_, after all. Sitting on the barstool, he tried to regain his breath. Putting two dollars of his remaining quarters on the counter, he paid for his drink and took several gulps before setting it down again. "_Ahhh_…" he sighed, feeling the wonderful chilled juice meet his overheated system. That song on DDR was fun, but it was a hard one. Wow, he was bushed already. He lifted his juice again, drinking deeply.

"Nice Robin Hood act, handing out the prize like that." Raven said, who had appeared next to him on a barstool. That was probably the first time in human history anyone had ever shot _apple juice_ out of their nose, and Beast Boy must've shot it twelve feet!

"Ruh-ruh-_Raven_!" Beast Boy stuttered, wiping his nose quickly with the back of his hand. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"I saw you leave, and came to bring you back." Raven said flatly. She didn't want him to know she could sense him all the time now. That was one advantage she still had over him. "I saw you use your copying ability while you were playing that game. Not smart."

"I won though, didn't I? She was acting all high and mighty like she was the only one who was allowed to play that game!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Your chakra isn't fully recovered yet. That was dangerous." Raven said. She saw him start to coil up for a shouting match, so she quickly added, "But… it was nice of you to share that prize with everyone. How much was it?"

Beast Boy brightened considerably at her praise. "About ten bucks worth of quarters." He poofed out his chest, trying to look manly. Raven rolled her eyes, fighting a genuine smile.

"Yeah… you know you're a hero when you save an arcade from a dance diva and pass out ten dollars worth of quarters." Raven said, resting her head on an elbow. After a moment of silence, she made to get up and take him home. But, something made her hesitate. But… oh… what the hell. "Bartender, give me one of those." She pointed to Beast Boy's drink, putting two dollar bills on the bar. "Apple jay… on the _rocks_." Beast Boy **almost** giggled, sipping his drink. His eyes portrayed his laughter, though.

* * *

"_Apple jay on the rocks…" Bwahahahaha! I love that! I want one! An arcade with a juice bar… that's a great idea, don't you think? A lot of arcade games are more physical nowadays, right? Rather than just a cheap drink machine in the corner, why not have a juice bar? Healthier, fancier, and cooler to look at! What did you guys think of this chapter? Tracy got what she deserved, right? Tell me your opinions, comments, questions, and favorite moments in your reviews! Thanks in advance, and see you soon. Buh-bye!_


	7. A Report and a Ring

_Aren't I **wunnerful**? Giving ya'll three chapters at once? Yay for me! I like writing stuff constantly, so its no big deal for me to do this now and then. Have you been laughing enough yet? Well, its time to continue the story now, so off I go! I don't own Teen Titans._

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye **

Part 7 – _A Report and a Ring_

Several days had passed, and Beast Boy was back up to full again. His chakra restored, he was currently in the kitchen with the giant TV on the cooking channel. "Uhnd now, we bake zee pastrie aht tree-undred degrees for thirty-five meenoots." The man on the TV had a thick accent, but it didn't matter. Beast Boy had the Sharingan Eye going, and was mimicking him perfectly. Rushing back and forth with the same gestures as the master chef, the green teen stuffed his creation into the oven and shut the door with a clang. Turning off the TV at last and letting the Sharingan Eye fizzle out, he set a timer to thirty-five minutes. Sitting on the counter with a comic book, he waited as patiently as he could. Raven was on the roof meditating (or trying to), Robin was working on a Slade lead, Starfire was out in her little flower garden, and Cyborg was making minor repairs to the T-car. So, Beast Boy had the common room all to himself. Not having anything better to do, he'd decided to try out his copying abilities with someone less direct. His first thought was, of course, someone on TV. It didn't seem to work with action movies or anything, so he tried something simple and up-close, like a cooking show. And, for that very reason, he had a large cherry-flavored pastry in the oven now. It was the size of a large Hot Pocket, and could easily be shared with the others. He'd just let the power flow, and it had given him a nice treat to eat! Proud of himself and his longer-than-usual attention span, he glanced over at the counter.

"Oh yeah… gotta clean this up before Robin comes in or something." He hopped down and placed his comic book on the kitchen island. Getting the mixing bowl, the whisk, the remaining eggs, flour, sugar, batter, spices, cherry filling… the list went on and on. Putting away what could be salvaged, he realized that it was his turn to do dishes this week. Moaning loudly, he decided to go ahead and do them to pass the time while his pastry-thing cooked. Shrugging, he went and ran water in the sink, placing the stopper there with sponge and soaps. Humming tunelessly to himself, he started scrubbing. Man, dried spaghetti sauce sure was tough to get out if you left it there for a whole week… _nasty_… Rolling his eyes, he went on through dishes. They shone brightly when he was done and put them on the drying rack, so he knew they were clean by then. It was a chore, but he only had to do it once every five weeks, so it wasn't a burden.

Raven came in when he was about halfway done. She paused in the doorway, looking at Beast Boy. He didn't notice her come in, and seemed oblivious to the whole world aside from his washing. What was that smell? Something smelled… _good_. Was Beast Boy… _cooking_? She cocked an eyebrow and bent slightly, trying to see into the oven. She jumped when suddenly the timer went off. Beast Boy turned with a start and noticed her, smiling. "Uh… hey." She said lamely, not knowing what to make of him at the moment.

"Hey Raven." His smile was so big it resembled a watermelon slice, and he walked gingerly past her. "Make way, my pastry's done!" He put an oven mitt on quickly, pulling the oven open and getting a big plate from the cabinet. He shut the oven door rather roughly with his foot, inhaling the hot scent of cherries. "_Mmm_…" he said, looking proud of himself. "Now I put it in the fridge for a while, then when its cold its _ready_!" he dumped the pastry quickly onto the large plate, opened the fridge and put it near the back so Cyborg wouldn't steal it.

"Since when did you _cook_?" Raven cocked an eyebrow, watching him do so.

"Since I could copy the chef guy on TV!" Beast Boy was still smiling. "I tried some other stuff on the TV, but it only works with close-up stuff. I'm a chef!" he laughed until he saw her glaring at him. "_What_?"

"What part of 'this power could kill you if you overuse it' don't you understand?" Raven glowered, her fiery-black aura bristling. "Remember our talk at the juice bar?" After a few moments Beast Boy nodded and hung his head. They'd stayed there that night and talked for a long time. Raven had shared everything she'd learn about the Sharingan Eye with Beast Boy, so he would be more well-informed. It hadn't changed the situation much, though. "You have a set amount of chakra. It regenerates at a certain rate. If you overuse it, you will **_die_**." Beast Boy flinched when she leaned forward to emphasize.

"I didn't overuse it though…" Beast Boy mumbled. "I was just trying to have fun…"

"I know…" Raven sighed, rubbing her forehead once before going to the cabinet to make her tea. Beast Boy sat on the counter in silence, watching her make some herbal tea. "Think of yourself as a battery, Beast Boy." Raven tried to simplify it. She spoke in a softer tone so he wouldn't get defensive on her. "If your battery runs out before you recharge, you'll never get the chance to recharge again, because you won't be moving. You'll be… gone."

"_Sorry_… I was just–!"

"I'm just worried. I don't mean to lecture you." She held up a hand before he got mad and started shouting. "That's Robin job." Raven made a vague stab at a joke, and that got a grin out of her green teammate. They both knew Robin did most of the lecturing in the Tower, like some kind of stern _parent_. "Just… be careful, okay? I'm working on something that'll help you know when to stop using your Sharingan Eye."

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, leaning forward in honest curiosity. Raven was _making_ something… just for _him_? A slight blush found his cheeks and he tried not to let his smile look too goofy.

"You'll see." The dark sorceress said mysteriously, exiting the room with her mug of hot tea. The double doors hissed shut behind her, and she was gone. Beast Boy was alone again.

Eventually, he divided the pastry into five separate pieces and labeled them with toothpick flags to tell who they belonged to. Deciding to eat his once the whole thing was chilled, he got a fork. Getting his portion out, he took the first bite. "Hey… this is pretty good!" He said, licking his fork long and slow to savor the cherry flavoring. There were dozens of whole cherries in the pastry, so it was _really good_! His cooking had been a success! Or rather, the _chef's_ cooking had been a success. That thought twinged his ego a bit, but it didn't make the pastry taste any less _fantastic_.

-----------------------------------------------

It was time for Raven's report. All five Titans sat at the dinner table, Cyborg enjoying his part of the pastry at the time, and listening to her lecture. She told about the origins of the Sharingan, the wizards and ninja that had thought of it and made it a reality. She explained that it didn't use his energy, per say, but his life force… his chakra… to use. The sorceress went over things this way and that to make sure everyone understood what was happening. Even Starfire's questions were answered when it was over. "Is that enough?" Raven asked Robin.

Robin, put on the spot about asking her to do that, blushed but nodded. He didn't like having his whole team stare at him like that. Oh well, it had to be done. "Is there anything you can tell us about how he got it? Where it came from?"

"No." Raven shrugged. "I've asked Beast Boy to tell me all about the morning he discovered he had it, the night before, and several days in each direction…" Beast Boy nodded in annoyance, remembering how badly that conversation had hurt his brain. "Nothing he remembers gives me any hints or clues as to where it came from."

"Could the ability, perhaps, be_ hereditary_?" Starfire asked. "A family-acquired skill?"

"I thought of that, but none of his family members have this power either. And, it wasn't his birthday the day he got it." Raven said. "Usually, powers like these manifest on birthdays or special dates. Nothing significant happened to him on that day that we know of, except that he's somehow… _contracted_… this new power."

"You're making it sound like a _disease_…" Beast Boy groaned, holding his head in his hands and shaking it. "Aren't we done yet? I'm not used to sitting still for so long…"

"Yeah… I guess we're done. _Dismissed_." Robin sighed, stood and left the table. Cyborg remained momentarily, then decided to turn in for the night. Starfire left too, claiming it was her turn for a shower. (Everyone had a time slot to take care of showers and such during the evening, so no one walked in on anyone else…)

Beast Boy and Raven remained. Finally, the green teen looked at her. "So…" he said, not really knowing what to say to the gothic sorceress. She looked at him, then around the room, as though to see if they were alone.

"I'm finished with my project." Raven said, reaching within the folds of her cloak. She produced a little box and slid it across the table to him. "That should help you."

"A… little box?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"It's _in_ the box." Raven said acidly, rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy opened the box and found a lump of tissue paper. "Uhm… tissue paper?" He still wasn't following. She was annoyed to say the least. Had her lecture cooked his brain or something?

"_Unwrap it_!" Raven snapped. Three of the five chairs at the table tumped over because of her powers. "Unwrap it, and put it on. I want to be sure it fits before I leave you with it."

Beast Boy unwrapped the lump of tissue paper, and a **_ring_** fell out into his palm. He gasped, roses blooming on his cheeks. It was a golden ring with magic runes written along it, a crimson gem laid into it as well. It looked a good deal like a high school ring, but the gem was much bigger. "Its… _wow_…" he looked at Raven with eyes indescribable. "Raven, this is _amazing_!" he whispered, his eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"I didn't _propose_ to you or anything. Get over it." Raven tried to sound tough, but she liked the praise and he could tell. "See that red gem there? Touch it." He put the ring on his right ring-finger and touched the gem with a finger from his other hand. The gem glittered brightly, then went back to normal. "That gem has been specially treated with a measuring potion."

"What does it do?" Beast Boy asked softly, holding it close to his eye and admiring it The runes shone this way and that, very fancy-looking in his mind.

"It measures the chakra in your body. Just now, when you touched it, it measure how much chakra your body has and can have." Raven explained, taking his hand and hold it up so she could see better. Bit by bit, the two of them watched the runes around the gem turn from silver to black. "_There_." Raven nodded. "You and this ring are synchronized now. The brighter red this gem is, the more chakra you know you have. At full power it might even be pink. _But_ –!" she held up a finger of warning. "The darker red it gets, the less you have left. If it turned **black**, you'd have no more chakra. Then, you'd –!"

"Be dead?" He said grimly, catching on.

"Yeah." Raven nodded. There was a long silence between them. Suddenly, Raven realized she was still holding his hand up, and quickly let go. Pulling her hood up, she turned away before he saw how red her face was getting. "Just… take care of it, okay? That thing was hard to make."

"_Thanks Raven_. I'll take care of it, I promise." He said proudly, standing and going to the elevator.

"You'd better, Beast Boy." Raven watched him step in, frowning. He was gone, and she stood there in silence for a few moments. "That's the only lifeline you've got." She sighed, going to the fridge for her part of the pastry he'd made. "Hmm… not bad…" she mumbled as soon as she'd tasted it.

* * *

_Awwww… Raven gave BB a ring! What do you guys think of this? Good idea, huh? A good way to help BB keep track of his Chakra so he doesn't kill himself! Anyhoo, I like reviews so be sure to please write one! Lots of reviews means quicker updates, so thanks in advance. I love all of my readers, but the ones that review get a cookie of friendship! Don't YOU want a cookie of friendship? Write a review, and you can have one… **dangles cookie in front of you**… Tee hee! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **Buh-bye!**_


	8. Blinding Flame

_Here I am again! Wow! My number of reviews for this story has more than doubled overnight! Coolness! I'll keep the story rollin', and ya'll keep the reviews comin'! Deal? Deal! I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye**

Part 8 – _Blinding Flame_

Beast Boy lay on his bed late that night, his hand reaching for the ceiling. He just couldn't stop looking at the ring. It was really a work of art. Raven had worked really hard to make that for him, so he wouldn't hurt himself with his new powers. How cool was that? He knew right then he needed to think about something to do for her as a thank you. It must've taken forever to make this little ring. "What could I do for Raven…?" he mumbled softly. "If I went and asked her what she wanted, she'd probably say just to leave her alone for a week or something… _that's_ no fun…" he grumbled, staring at the ceiling and letting his hand fall. The gem glittered medium crimson, a sign that his chakra wasn't quite recovered yet. He'd spent a whole hour copying another chef on TV, making a rather impressive cheesecake in the process. (He'd decided to wait until he was at full strength before he tried to copy anything else) Pink was full power, or that's what Raven had said… He swallowed aloud, puffing out his cheeks as he sighed. Licking his lips and turning on his side while he lay there in the dark, he tried desperately to think. What did Raven like? With a very sudden jolt he realized… he didn't know.

Beast Boy saw her _reading_ all the time, but then again a book wouldn't be a very special gift… he didn't dare try to buy clothes for her… she wasn't a go to the movies type… The green teen had no idea what to get for the dark sorceress as a thank you for the special ring. He was ignorant of the opposite gender as it was, but _Raven_… Raven was an enigma in herself. She wasn't like other girls. "Mmm…" he sat up with a dissatisfied grunt, sitting cross-legged. Leaning forward and holding his chin with one hand, he rested his elbow on his knee. He tapped his leg with a finger from the other hand, mumbling nonsense. The moonlight in his window shone down upon him, casting everything in its silver light. Come to think of it, he'd only been in her room once… maybe twice… he didn't remember. What sort of things were in there? "Ah!" Suddenly, an idea struck him. If he could go into Raven's room and look around, he could figure out what she liked and get her something she would enjoy! "It's perfect!" But wait… when and how could he get into her room without being caught? "Well… why not _now_? Everyone's asleep, including her… if I don't, make too much noise, she'll never know I was there…" Putting some pants on and taking off his socks, he rose from bed. Clad in only his pants, he quietly opened his door and slipped into the hallway. Shutting it just as quietly, he crept down the hallway towards her room. Cyborg and Robin were on a different floor, Starfire was far away as well… but Raven's room was the closest to his by pure chance.

Finally, he came to her door. Slowly, gently, he pressed his ear to it. He listened for her three word mantra knowing, like everyone else, that sometimes she meditated right before bed. He heard nothing, though. There was no hint of light, so the shades must've been drawn as well. Raven slept in complete blackness, with no hope of seeing in the dark. He might have to crack the window or something when he went in… _if_ he went in. Beast Boy looked down to see his knees shaking. Holding them with both hands, he felt his heart start revving up. He was going into Raven's room! She'd forbidden anyone… _ever_… from going into her room without her permission. The last time he'd tried it… ohh… she'd stuck his feet to the common room ceiling with magic for over three hours! He winced, remembering how badly his curiosity cost him that day. _'It's for a good cause.'_ He thought silently. _'I wanna thank her for getting me this nifty ring…'_ he held his hand up in the dark of the hallway, looking at the gem. He stood there for a long time, letting his eyes adjust to the deeper portions of the dark. When he was finally satisfied he wasn't blind in the dark anymore, he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. _'I can do this… I can do this… good cause… good cause…'_

With trembling hands, he reached and gently… slowly… inched the door open a crack. Raven never locked her door, ever since they day she'd made an example out of him for invading her room. But, here he was doing it again. Slipping inside, he shut it behind him with the utmost care. His heart was beating in his ears now, pounding so hard, so fast… He suddenly spotted Raven in her bed, and let out a tiny sigh of relief. She was sound asleep, breathing deeply. Glad she was in a peaceful sleep and hadn't heard him come in, he set to work. He let his eyes sweep the room, taking this and that in.

She had a giant globe, with little X's here and there on it written in red ink. Eygpt… Brazil… England… Mexico… Japan… Mesopetamia… what did all those places have in common? He didn't know, and moved on. He bookshelf was, as he'd always thought, jam-packed with books. Spell books, poetry books, the darker side of horror novels… several biographies of Edgar Allen Poe and James Frost… nothing he knew much about. Beast Boy crept further around the room and found Raven's trunk. He neared it, and felt a gentle tickling in the air when he reached to touch it. The tiny hairs on the back of his hand stood up, as though the air were charged with static. That's where Malchior was being kept, he suddenly remembered. Backing off, he listened to his own breathing as he found himself at her desk.

_Raven turned over in her bed._

Beast Boy froze, icy adrenaline pumping into his system. But… she didn't stir after that. She was still asleep. Closing his eyes and murmuring wordlessly for a moment, he tried to calm himself. Padding in his bare feet across the room again, he looked at the top of her desk. He didn't dare touch or move anything since she would surely noticed when next she looked there, but looking wouldn't leave any evidence of his visit. Squinting in the dark, he saw all sorts of papers scattered here and there, as well as melted down candles strewn about. A box of matches was present, but he didn't touch that either. Raven had an eagle's gaze, and he knew she would know it if he moved something in he room. Licking his dry lips nervously, he searched around for stray CDs, pamphlets, magazines… anything that might tell of the young sorceress' likes or dislikes. _Nothing_. She was either really clean… or really didn't have any interest in anything but books.

He came to her comedy slash tragedy statue, sitting on its pedestal in the corner. Nothing much to learn there. There were intricate designs on the walls. They looked like flames, wreathed around the cowl-like part of her bed. Were those protection symbols, or really just for decoration? Beast Boy wasn't sure. He made ready to leave…

But, something kept drawing him back to the globe. He went back over to it and reached to turn it. He jerked his hand to a halt, shoving them in his pockets. _'Don't touch anything, stupid! That's what got you in trouble with the Plasmus thing!'_ He thought fiercely, flushing. Once again he studied the list of places Raven had marked on the globe. Eygpt. Brazil. England. Mexico. Japan. Mesopetamia. There were a few more, but he couldn't pronounce them. Taking a mental note of the places, he finally decided it was time to go.

"Mmmph… _mmm_…" Raven said, turning over again. Beast Boy whipped around, thinking she was waking up. He froze on the spot like a deer on a highway. Thirty agonizing seconds went by. His heart couldn't take much more of these adrenaline explosions every few minutes… But wait, something was wrong. Raven was curled up in a ball, her blankets kicked off to the foot of the bed. She was practically in the fetal position… shivering. Raven must've been used to always being covered, wearing that cloak or hers all the time. She'd taken it off to go to bed, using the sheets as he nighttime cloak, but now they weren't on her and she was cold. Beast Boy wildly thought of a funny joke about Raven being cold-blooded, but decided against it before reaching a good punch line and waking her with his giggling.

His brow furrowing, Beast Boy looked around as though someone might be watching. When he, of course, found no one else in the room, he approached her bed. Taking the sheet he gently… slowly… _slowly_… pulled them back over her. He did the same with the comforter, pulling it up to her shoulder. After a few moments, she went slack. The green teen took a few moments to look at her face. She seemed so peaceful while she slept… _what the hell was he doing? _He stood bolt up and retreated as quickly as he could. Rather hastily opening the door, he eased it shut behind him. Then, he proceeded to run for his life.

------------------------------------

The next morning, Raven awoke with an odd feeling. Some sort of prickling was on the back of her neck. Scratching it as she sat up, she looked around her room. Everything seemed normal… "Mmm…" She felt Beast Boy was still in his room, still asleep no doubt. Stretching her awareness to wake up a little better, she went about her secret morning ritual of locating each Titan. Robin was training, Starfire sleeping, Cyborg eating. That was everyone. She stretched gently, rising from bed. Donning her cloak, she realized something very quickly. Of course! No wonder everything was so strange! It was right in front of her, and she'd missed it! It was so obvious!

_She'd gone to bed an hour earlier last night, so she had a little more energy than usual._

Knowing perfectly well she had the habit to sleep very little, she shrugged. Going through the normal ritual of shower, grooming, and other things that girls do in the morning, Raven went about her day as usual. She sensed Beast Boy was still in his room, sleeping probably. His aura felt sort of… _tame_, at the moment. So, that meant he was unconscious. Extending her awareness across the tower for a moment as she emerged into the common room, she pinpointed each Titan one at a time. Everyone was home, the average villain-free day so far.

Sitting by the window while she was alone in the common room, she put her hood down and sat in the sun. Pulling her legs into the lotus position, she hovered gently into the air. While Beast Boy was sleeping seemed to be the best time to meditate lately. His phenomenal aura was somewhat… _subdued_ when he was sleeping. That was a good thing, and Raven took full advantage of it. While she hovered there, she made tea in the kitchen with her powers. Tea bag, kettle, water… anyone who's read a Teen Titans fan fic knows the drill. A hot, steaming mug of tea floated slowly across the room to her hand. She took a small sip as not to burn her tongue, sighing her silent approval. The scent of tea hovered serenely about her nose, kissing it sweetly and floating in the air around her. "Haa…" Raven sighed softly, enjoying the quiet. The peace… the… _Beast Boy was awake_. She felt it immiediatly, and went a little pale. Her mug fell to the carpet.

------------------------------------------

Beast Boy sat up in bed, felt the weight on his hand and looked at the ring. He smiled when he found the gem to be a bubble-gum pink. It was even pulsing brightly! "Awesome dude!" He jumped out of bed, feeling like a million bucks. "My chocolate is fully charged!" He made muscles with both arms, though they weren't very impressive, and poised in front of his full length mirror. "Yeah! I'm the man! I'm the _manly_ man! I'm the _manly man's_ man!" He laughed, struggling into a new set of tights and checked his hair. Messy, yeah. But it always looked like that so what did he care? Smiling at the world he emerged from his room.

Making his way to the common room, he spotted Raven standing in front of the long window. "_Morning_!" he chirped to her. She looked at him with such a face that he felt chilled immiediatly. "Uh… what's wrong? You look kinda _sick_." He went over to her, and stepped in a spilled cup of tea. He picked up the mug and tried to give it to her, but she just kept staring. "Uhm… Raven? _Hello_?"

"Beast Boy…?" Raven asked, still looking deathly pale.

"That's m'name, don't wear it out!" He prodded at her just to get a reaction, but got none. Raven looked almost… _haunted_ to look at him.

"Y… your chakra…" Raven was looking at him on magical level as well as a psychic one. "Shit…" she whispered in an undertone. "Beast Boy, your aura…" she walked toward him in such a way that he wasn't sure he wanted her near. She looked angry, scared, and seemed to be forcing herself. "Let me see the ring." He held it up to her, and she took his hand in both of hers to get a proper look. The gem was almost _white_. She reached slowly and cupped his cheek. Roses bloomed on his cheeks.

"What about it?"  
"It's too big. I felt it when you got up." Raven whispered, letting go of him. She wreathed her hands in black and touched his shoulders.

"But I feel fine…" he whined, though she kept him in an iron grip. He felt the inky, icy magic working itself into his very being. "Raven, quit it!"

Raven held back for a moment. "Beast Boy, listen to me very carefully." She sounded terse and nervous. "Your chakra… your life energy… has _doubled_ _overnight_."

"Is… that bad?" He wanted to know.

"_Yes_." Raven was seeing him on the astral level now. Beast Boy's very being was ready to burst at the seams with pure energy. "Don't you feel it?"

"I did feel kinda energetic when I woke up…" he admitted after a moment of careful thought.

"That's your body trying expel the extra energy…" Raven said, weaving a spell in midair. She created an eight-pointed star with an inky mist, drew a circle around it and thrust it to Beast Boy's chest. He inhaled sharply in surprise, as though he'd just swallowed a large ice-cube. "I have to get it out of you. At least a good chunk of it" Raven was thinking as quickly as she could.

"Why?"

"Ever see a balloon with too much air in it?" She used his analogy form the Overload battle, and watched him go a little pale. "Your chakra was big as it was earlier in this… development you've had." Raven pointed to his eyes. "This new power was bound to exercise your chakra and make it grow quickly, but… _not like this_." She looked genuinely worried, which scared Beast Boy even more. Raven _never_ looked worried.

"What happens if my chocolate gets too big?"

"**_Chakra_**!" Raven snapped a little harsher than she'd meant to. Beast Boy flinched and she muttered an apology. "C'mon. I have to expel some of this out of your body before you…" she trailed off, but he already knew. If his energies grew too great within his body… Raven skidded to a halt in the hallway, halfway to her room. She suddenly realized what had to be done. "That can't be the only way…" she moaned, holding her head and letting go of his hand. Groaned again and changed direction. "No time… no more time… too much…" she kept gasping as she hauled him directly to the roof. They stood in the center of the roof, where Raven ground to a halt. Raven never rushed like that either. Beast Boy was starting to get really scared.

"What's gonna happen to me?" he pleaded that she answer before something terrible happened.

"Don't move." Raven commanded. She stepped back, looking at him on the astral, psychic, and physical levels. On the astral plane, he was starting to become misshapen. The energy was trying to break free on its own, held up in such a tiny vessel. The green flame that represented him was raging out of control. She switched to seeing on the psychic level, and whimpered aloud as she was blinded! He was just a huge _light_! Staggering and swearing at him to not move, she switched back to her normal eyesight. There was only one thing to do. Raven stepped up to him, nose to nose. "If you tell anyone, you'll wish you'd died right here."

"What do you mea–?" Beast Boy was cut off, because she'd grabbed the back of his head. Checking the sky to be sure nothing would be shot down, Raven gripped his green hair and pulled him forward. Beast Boy's world exploded as Raven _**kissed him!** _

Black, spectral lightning flew from Raven and entangled itself with Beast Boy. He whimpered, the ring on his finger getting darker as time went on. All the wild energy was being taken from him, shoved into Raven, then out into the air. Suddenly it all concentrated and shot skyward in a black pillar of magic!

The kiss was long and could only be described as _violent_. Beast Boy whimpered aloud when finally she released him, a genuine tear going down his cheek. He sagged forward onto his knees, his cheek landing on her breast. To his surprise she caught him there, guiding him gently to the ground. The green teen stared at the sky, his world spinning. "I'm sorry…" Raven whispered sympathetically. "It was all I could think to do."

"Wha… happe…" he passed out after that.

"You would've died…" Raven saw the pavement around her crack this way and that because of her powers. She'd _stolen _part of his chakra to save his life… but… she'd kissed him. What would happen when he awoke?

* * *

_Whoa! What was DAT! Huh-haha! The weather? Pwah! Very peculiar! Don't you think? So, Raven sucked the extra chakra out of him. He was growing at such a rate that it got **dangerous**! Scary! But, I wanted a kiss somewhere in this story, so what didja think? Tell me in your review, because I betcha you didn't see **that** coming!_


	9. Do You Like Me or Not!

_I don't have a lot to say this time. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and I don't own Teen Titans! On with the show!_

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye**

Part 9 – _Do You Like Me or Not?_

Beast Boy awoke staring at clouds. Clouds, and a nice blue sky. Raven leaned over him. "You okay?" She asked, looking concerned. "I didn't take the time to measure how much chakra I took." Her hair hung down like a veil, and her face was _very_ close to his.

"Dynamite kiss, Rae…" The green teen mumbled, splitting into a boyish grin.

Roses unexpectedly bloomed on Raven's cheeks. "Th… _that's_ what you saw?" she stared at him, watching him sit upright. "Er…" she looked at him as though he'd just grown an extra head. "I… didn't kiss you."

"Yeah you did!" he declared, pointing at her dramatically. "You grabbed the back of my head and laid one on me!" He wasn't smiling anymore. How could she deny such a thing? That had been his first kiss! And with _Raven_, no less! "Y'know, out of all the times I've thought about kissing you, I never thought it would happen like that."

"I _didn't_ _kiss_ you!" Raven snapped insistently. "I got ready to drain the chakra from you so you'd be safe again, and I remembered how much it would hurt." She paused for a moment, her cheeks coloring. "I… I tricked your mind into seeing something you would like, so you wouldn't feel the pain." The two of them stared at each other for a long, icy silence. "You saw… what you wanted. I had no control over it."

Poor Beast Boy's face was turning redder and redder. "But… it felt real…" he mumbled, his eyes falling. "It _did_…"

Raven's expression softened. She reached and cupped his cheek, making him look up at her. "I stole part of your life force… and I used an illusion to distract you at the same time." The dark sorceress whispered. She leaned over and gently pecked his cheek. Beast Boy flinched lightly. "_There_. That was real." She whispered, drawing away. Beast Boy's breath was caught in his throat, and he touched the spot she'd kissed as she looked at him.

"…n'kay." He said lamely, staring at the ground. "I… uhm…"

"I'll pretend you didn't say any of that… if you want…" Raven found herself offering. Unlike her, yes, but he'd blabbed a pretty personal fact. Even if it was about _her_. After a moment of careful though, he shook his head no. "No…?" she didn't know what to make of him. There was a long, awkward silence of the two of them sitting there on the roof. "You… really thought I kissed you?"

"Uh huh…" he nodded weakly, embarrassed beyond belief that none of it had been real. "I… erm…" Raven didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. He liked her. _Liked her_, liked her. "Raven… would you…" he had the sentence on the tip of his tongue. _Say it, say it!_ His mind pounded on his fragile teen complex. _Ask her to go out with you!_

_Beeeen! Beeeen! Beeeen!_

The alarm was going off! Both of them gave a start, actually _thankful_ they'd been interrupted. Running downstairs and into the common room, they found the other three Titans already present, huddled around the little computer that always seemed to know what the problem in the city was. "Cinderblock is wrecking the construction site near the plaza!" Robin announced, pounding the keyboard as he turned around. "Titans… _go_!" Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire ran out towards the car at top speed.

Beast Boy started after them, but Raven grabbed his arm. "No copying." She said, squeezing his upper arm. "Your chakra's still recoiling, and Cinderblock is built tougher than you are." Beast Boy nodded, saying nothing. What was that look on his face? Raven stayed in the common room for a few moments, alone. Things were getting so complicated… sighing softly, she disappeared in a whirl of magic. The battle awaited.

------------------------------------------

Everyone was back home in an hour or so. Tired but victorious, as Starfire put it. Robin was first in the shower. Cyborg was making minor repairs on the T-car, since it had been partially dinged with debris. Starfire was out in her small flower garden again. Conveniently enough, that left Beast Boy and Raven alone again, right back where they were. The battle had left them both exhilarated and tired, but that was normal. It didn't help their moods, though. They'd been too busy fighting and getting innocents out of the area to think on what had happened earlier.

Beast Boy sat on the couch, Raven at the loveseat. To break the heavy silence, he turned on the TV. The History channel popped up, showing a documentary on the Egyptian Pyramids and other ruins. Raven's attention was genuinely drawn for the moment, but he kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye. This was getting bad. Beast Boy could barely stand the horrible silence between them, a bead of sweat working its way down his temple. "Say something!" he exploded finally.

Raven's head jerked toward him, startled. "What?"

"I don't know… _anything_!" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "You know that I like you and you never said anything about it!" He leaned forward, looking very upset. "Do you like me back or not? Pound me with a no if you gotta, but don't _not answer_!" She stared at him for a few moments, looking unsure of herself. His quick, fretful breathing was the only sound since the TV was now muted.

"We're spending more time together than we were before." Raven said carefully, looking sideways out the window. "I… I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to mislead you with that illusion. It was your choice to see me… feel me… _do that_. Not mine." She finally looked away with her head at an angle, her royal hair hiding her face. Beast Boy slowly rose from where he sat, not another word coming from him.

He was forced to start running before he reached the door, for the tears were already coming.

------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy lay on his bed, thinking of her. He'd given away who his was crush to… _his_ _crush_, of all people. Then, he'd been denied her affections. She'd kissed him in an illusion, then kissed his cheek in real life… then denied him when asked out directly. Ashamed, embarrassed and confused the green teen pulled the comforter over his head. It was barely noon, but he could go back to bed if he damn-well pleased. Even if he had to cry himself to sleep. Incased in the darkness and wishing Raven was there with him none the less, he curled into the blankets and moaned softly as sleep finally overtook him.

-----------------------------------------------

Raven had both hands out, repairing the dinner table as best she could. As soon as Beast Boy had rushed out, the common room had come apart because of her powers. The table had split in half, the long window cracked, and a lot of nice dishes in the kitchen went bye-bye. She repaired all of it as best she could, feeling the hot recoil in her mind and on the back of her head as well. "I… I can't get involved with someone like that…" she tried to scold herself, but it did no good. "But he saw…" she kept thinking about the first thing he'd said when he'd awakened from the shock of the chakra drain. He hadn't been out for more than a few minutes, but…

"Dynamite kiss, Rae…" 

She flinched lightly when the table broke in half again. Repairing it with a sigh, she fled quickly to her room. She paused at the door, finding that Beast Boy's aura was surpressed again. He'd gone back to sleep? Just as well, she supposed… The dark sorceress found herself wondering what someone like Beast Boy would be dreaming about. A video game-induced world, perhaps? _Her_, maybe? Fighting imaginary bad guys? Being an animal in his dreams, and running free… _somewhere_?

Those that read books a good deal and have a healthy curiosity level in their minds know what Raven was going through. She wanted to know more, the more she thought about it. Biting her lip in hesitance, she finally resigned and went to her meditation spot. Gently seating herself within the circle of candles and incense burners she'd set up, she folded her legs into the lotus position. She closed her eyes and a black, spectral aura emanated in the air around her. "Azarath… Metrion… _Zinthos_…" she opened her eyes again and they were completely white. Raven's soul fled her body towards Beast Boy's room. Easing through the walls as though they weren't there, she found him buried under covers. Sticking her head into the lump that was him, Raven's soul-self found his cheeks tear-streaked. Genuinely saddened, she reached for him with both hands. Gently… _gently_… she placed her hands on his head through the covers… and nudged into his mind. Raven inhaled slowly… _exhaled_… and she was sucked in.

----------------------------------------------

Reading the mind is one thing, Raven knew. It was usually arranged into comprehensible thoughts in the language of the given individual. Going into their mind was usually simple, so long as they were sane. But, going into a mind while it was dreaming was another thing altogether. No rules applied there, and she was taking a risk. But, she didn't care. She wondered if he would suffer in his dreams because she'd shut him out… _again_. She felt a pang of guilt about that, but continued in.

At first, it was just a swirl of color and shapes. Then the madness cooled down into recognizable things. She found him sitting in a replica of the common room, curled up in a blanket on the couch. The TV was on, but it must've not been important to the dream because it was very blurry. Someone was with him, curled tight in the blanket with him like a lover. Raven didn't need to guess who it was. He was absorbed a dream version of _Raven_. "I'm glad you wanted to go out with me." Beast Boy's voice echoed in his own mind, as though they were all in a large cave.

Raven saw, much to her surprise, that the dream version of her was a little… different. Even though they were curled in a blanket together, Raven could see details that were a little off. Dream Raven's hair was longer, like it was during the battle with Trigon. The real Raven put her hands on her hips and scoffed when she saw something else. Dream-Raven's breasts were quite a bit bigger. She was much more… feminine, to be sure. "This is how he sees me?" Raven mumbled, watching the lovebirds from the side of the couch they were on. Her eyes were a little different, too. The real Raven's eyes didn't sparkle like that… did they? Raven decided to look in a mirror later. "Aside from the boobs there… he must see a lot… in me…" Raven's cheeks colored lightly. She suddenly realized that they were talking the whole time she was checking them out and took a listen.

She came into the conversation at the _wrong time_. "Don't you know, Beast Boy?" Dream-Raven asked, cupping his cheek as he leaned back a little.

"What?" he asked softly, looking at her with goo-goo eyes that everyone has seen at least once in their lifetime. "What is it?"

"_I don't like you._" Dream-Raven said sweetly. Raven went cold as the doppleganger vanished into thin air, leaving Beast Boy alone.

"W… _what_?" His pupils shrank in shock, and he stood up. Throwing the blanket off the couch, he searched for her. "Raven? Raven! _Where are you_?" He searched about the common room, not seeing the real Raven standing there. "I lost you! Where did you go?" The room was bathed in a gloomy sort of dark blue. It signified nighttime, Raven knew. Beast Boy fell to his hands and knees. "Raven…" he whispered, trembling and pounding the floor just once. "Why don't you like me?"

Raven decided she had seen enough. She slowly withdrew from his mind, retreating back to her physical body in her room. She found her cheeks moist when she floated back to the floor again. As though she'd been weeping in her sleep. No… weeping in _his_ sleep. She looked at the clock and found it to read several hours later than when she'd left it. Dreams felt fast, but in real waking time they were very slow. "That was a bust…" Raven held her stomach as she tried to regain her center of balance. Leaning on her bed, she groaned when she felt Beast Boy's aura flare up again. He was awake.

He was coming to her room, too. She could feel it. Had he sensed her in his dreams? Impossible! "_Raven_!" he pounded on her door, very unlike himself. "_I don't care if you don't like me_!" he shouted. "But you can't keep _me_ from liking _you_!" Raven stood there, staring at the door as it shuddered from his abuse. There was a light scraping sound as he slid down it. "I don't… I really _don't_…" his voice cracked.

Even after the way she'd treated him. He was so… _damn_… **stubborn**! "Damn it…" Raven mumbled, throwing her cloak around her shoulders as she strode to the door. She threw it open and conjured magic around his entire body. He yelped as he was flung roughly against the wall. He glared at her with a defiant sort of hatred she'd never seen. "Azar have mercy on both of us." Raven whispered. She crossed the hall from her room, peeling him off the wall. Letting the magic drop, her hands raced around him, pressing against the small of his back and shoulder blades. Then she leaned really close_… and kissed him for real. _Beast Boy responded right away, his hands working into her cloak as she practically pressed him into the wall. Her body was oddly cool compared to his, temperature-wise. He was hot, and she was cold. His yin to her yang… how very odd… The strange, warm softness of her lips excited him only more when her fingers stroked at his back. A tiny, feminine moan escaped her. When at last they pulled away, Raven leaned into him, looking ashamed. "I…"

"Don't say you're sorry for that… _please_…" Beast Boy whispered, his arms still around her waist. They were forehead to forehead, softly breathing back and forth like exhausted lovers. Raven had to work up her courage to speak.

"I… I _lied_." Raven whispered so softly he almost didn't hear. "I made it all up." She confessed shamefully. "That first kiss… it _was real_."

* * *

_So there! Very melodramatic, but what the heck! It's a comedy drama love type fic! I do what I want, so… so **there**! Now, what do ya'll think? They're actually together now! Kinda tortured you for a chapter, didn't I? Though these chapters are short, I try to keep them intense. Am I still doing a good job, though I've kinda veered off course? What villain or hero should Beast Boy copy next? We're due for another show of the Sharingan Eye! Let me know in your review, cuz I try to listen to all my readers so everyone is happy with the end result! Until next time… **buh-bye**!_


	10. The Long Kiss Goodnight

_Well! It looks like almost **everybody** liked that last chapter! Yay! Sorry for misleading you for awhile. Now, its time for more Sharingan Eye action! Who will Beast Boy copy today? I took a tally of all the characters that my reviewers wanted me to try, and this one was the winner by a **landslide**! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please remember I don't own Teen Titans._

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye **

Part 10 – _The Long Kiss Goodnight_

"One per day!" Beast Boy exploded happily. Several hours had passed, and the pair of them were sitting in his room.

"I've got to keep your chakra under control." Raven said, sweat-dropping at his enthusiasm over something as simple as a kiss. "Its getting way too big, and as far as I know that's the only way to extract it from you."

"So… a vampire kiss, once a day… and… you're kinda my…_y'know_… now, right?" He didn't want to say it before she did, lest he jinx himself out of it.

Raven sighed softly. She didn't regret going out there to kiss him again, but now she was afraid he'd blab it to the whole world. "Vampire kiss…? Well, I guess if that's what you want to call it…" she mumbled, shrugging. "I can already feel your chakra growing again, and you'll need another extraction by the end of the day tomorrow." She eyed him carefully for any childish giggling. There wasn't any.

"Raven…" Beast Boy whispered, looking at her. "Is my chakra gonna keep growing forever?" He finally got the word right, much to Raven's fleeting amusement. Though he was excited about the prospect of being kissed at _least_ once a day by the sexiest damn super heroine alive, he was a little worried. "Is it… going to hurt me someday?"

"I… don't know." Raven admitted. "I've never seen anything like this." She sat on the bed next to him. He looked at the floor, a slightly haunted look on his face now. "I'll try to find other ways. Ways to _surpress_ it if I can. Everyone has a chakra, but yours is… _different_."

------------------------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY… **

The T-Car screamed around the corner, towards their target destination. The gold vault at Jump City's square was being robbed by the Hive trio! All five Titans had crammed into the car, and were on their way to the scene.

"These'll make nice accessories…" Jinx said, holding up several diamond necklaces and a jeweled pendant. "I wonder if they've got one of these in my size?" she held up a pendant with a ruby the size of her fist on the end. "Ugh… ugly…" she smiled, though. "But valuable!" she stuffed it in the bag she had with her.

"C'mon you cludge-heads!" Gizmo had a super vacuum out, sucking up as many valuables as he could. "The Titans are gonna be here any stinkin' second!" He shouted again at Mammoth, who was attempting to pick up a crate full of gold bars. When this proved futile, he started pulling out gold bars until it was light enough. "Ready?" Gizmo said. "Let's blow this joint!" The three of them ran for the street and were nearly run over. "Hey! Watch where you're goin' you snot-eatin' pig sniffer!" Spittle flew from Gizmo's mouth he was trying so hard to sound tough.

"Sorry, meant to run you down." Cyborg and the other Titans boiled out of the T-car in V-formation. "How about you just drop those so we can take you to jail with fewer bruises?" the metal man challenged.

"No way, tin man!" Mammoth threw the crate of gold bars, and Cyborg smashed it before it struck him.

"Titans go!" Robin proclaimed. Both sides rushed at eachother! Beast Boy became a grizzly bear and took on mammoth for himself. Starfire, Raven and Jinx flew circles around one another while Gizmo Robin and Cyborg squared off.

Starfire spun in midair, catapulting starbolts in Jinx's direction. Taking her lead, Raven readied a burst of black lightning. "_Haaah_!" She didn't even need her three word mantra for the spell. It was one of pure determination. Jinx stomped on a manhole cover and it leaped into the air, serving as a shield and bouncing it back. Raven barely had time to dodge.

Mammoth watched as Beast Boy became a gorilla, grappling with all their strength. He threw the green teen, seeing him roll and become a kangaroo. The Hive member grunted in surprise more than pain with the kangaroo kick-boxed him into a streetlight. The piece of metal bent and struck his head, but he was too tough to be knocked out so quickly. Grabbing the streetlight and breaking it from its post Mammoth swung it at his enemy, only to strike a giant armored turtle. His weapon shuddered before breaking, and Beast Boy became a T-rex. Roaring, he gave chase.

Cyborg, Robin and Gizmo did combat as well. Gizmo was way up on his mechanical spider legs, and fired a barrage of missiles. Robin leapt out of the way, drawing his bow staff. Cyborg charged forward and leapt under them, barrel-rolling between the mechanical legs. Quickly the metal man took hold of one and started shaking it hard. "Hey! Quit th-a-a-a-a-aat!" Gizmo looked ill as he was shaken back and forth, then thrown to one side. Sprouting mechanical wings instead of legs, he barely had time to pull up without getting struck by Robin.

The battle raged back and forth, hit here and there. No real shoves for either side, though. Both teams were used to fighting each other, and knew each other's moves too well. The only aspect that would decide the battle now was endurance. Or… was it? Beast Boy found himself facing off with the bad luck sorceress, Jinx. She raised both hands and threw them with a flourish, casting a shockwave across the pavement. Beast Boy leapt high, turning into an armadillo and pitching forward like a cannonball. "Nice moves, but they won't save you…" Jinx's eyes flared pink and when Beast Boy landed on a balcony it gave. He fell with a cry and was buried in debris. Bursting out as an elephant, he charged headlong. Jinx giggled aloud, watching as he ran right into the melted pavement pool she'd just made. He sank halfway in and she hardened it, trapping him there. "You should look where you're going!" Jinx taunted him.

Beast Boy turned human again. "You have no idea what I can see… _grrr_!" His eyes flared red as the Sharingan Eye took control. "_Sharingan_!" he felt bold enough to announce his own technique, like on his favorite anime show, Rurouni Kenshin. The twin swirls of chakra bordered his pupils as her focused on his target. "I… see you!" he actually grinned at her, and Jinx took a step back.

"What is _that_?" she gaped at him, seeing his eyes turn red.

"Your luck just ran out!" Beast Boy turned his body and wriggled free of the melted pavement. Positioning his hands as he'd seen her do, he turned towards Gizmo. "_Hyaa_!" a wave of pink rushed at him and he was blown out of the air!

"Hey! Watch where you're shooting that bad luck bubble gum colored gunk!" Gizmo shouted, reverting to his spider legs again.

"It wasn't me!" Jinx glared at Beast Boy, rushing forward for a physical attack. Suddenly her whole leg splooshed into the very same trap she'd set for Beast Boy. The pavement had been melted again, and she sank in up to her waist! "_What_ _the_?" She cried out in surprise. "But you…! But I…!" The pavement hardened, trapping her there. Since there was no way a string of bad luck would split an entire road, she was stuck there.

"You should look where you're going!" Beast Boy crowed, laughing.

Raven saw this out of the corner of her eye while she was fighting Mammoth, flying alongside starfire. "Azarath Metrion _Zinthos_!" Starfire's boltbeam and her black lightning mixed into a single attack, slamming Mammoth into a brick divider. Gizmo's mechanical spider legs were starting to go on the fritz and he started running on foot to get away. He didn't get far, though.

It didn't take long to round them up, or get Jinx out of the road. Beast Boy let the Sharingan fizzle out, looking at Raven for a smile of approval. He didn't get one, but her eyes expressed it enough. As the Hive Trio were loaded into the armored truck to go to jail (again), Beast Boy jumped into the air with a cry of victory. "We kicked their butts!" He shouted, pumping a fist in the air and high-fiving Cyborg. "Who wants pizza?" He pointed to the pizza place on the corner.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY, NIGHTTIME… **

Beast Boy was sitting on the roof all by himself, waiting for her. No one would notice black lightning in the middle of the night, the two of them had reasoned. So, that was the best time for an extraction to keep him safe. God, he'd already contracted a deadly virus and then the cure and all that… that was why he could turn into animals… which he _had_ been neglecting lately, now that he thought of it… Now he had some kinda growing energy right inside him, threatening to break his body apart if he and Raven didn't pay close attention.

The breeze kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair, though it brought little comfort. "What's gonna happen to me…?" He whispered, cupping his breast and feeling his heart pound. "Kissing Raven is nice, but… I can't keep doing it forever just to stay alive…" He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You won't have to. I'll figure something out." It was Raven, having risen out of the concrete and onto the roof. A swirl of dark magic faded around her, and the breeze blew briskly. They looked at each other silently for a long time, staring at each other in the moonlight. The stars could barely be seen since they were so near to the city, but the moon shone bright. It cast their silhouettes for maybe ten feet, which then started to slowly combine. Raven's cape fluttered, then she willed it to wrap gently around his shoulders. It extended by magic so there would be enough room for both of them, and her hood fell back. He looked at her with glistening emerald orbs. "Don't worry…" Raven neared him, gently taking his hands in hers. His fingers curled, gripping her gently. They came close, their eyes locking for the longest time. The only sound was the chirp of crickets far below, and their steady breathing. "I'll take care of you…" Raven whispered. One of her hands went and palmed the small of his back, pulling him close. The other, still within her cloak, cupped the back of his head.

"Ohm-m-m-m-m-m…" A helpless sound escaped Beast Boy and he was weak in the knees.

"I'll be more gentle this time… you won't pass out." she promised. She sounded so unlike herself, but sure of what she was about to do. They drew close, and she thought she heard him whisper her name right before their lips connected. Her cloak constricted around them slowly… gently… trying to keep him on his feet. A soft whoosh of magic accompanied them. Both Beast Boy's and Raven's hair danced in the slow whirl of dark energy.

A tiny sparkle left Beast Boy's left eye, a liquid diamond in the moonlight. He felt her edging into his very being, pulling gently at his energy. It came away like so many tiny threads inside him, and she snipped them one at a time with her magic. The first time they'd done this she'd had to grab a huge hand-full of the 'threads' and yank them out. That had been painful, causing him to pass out for a short time. But not this time… ohhh… she was… so gentle… The green teen felt himself getting weaker bit by bit. He snaked his arms around her slender body, holding on as long as he could. The kiss was intimate, but draining.

Raven didn't know why, but she started stroking his hair with the hand that was up there behind his head. She found herself to be really and truly enjoying it. Why…? Wasn't she supposed to not feel anything? Love was an emotion… wasn't it? She didn't know. _Ah_! Something had prodded at her lips from within their kiss. She knew in a split second, and adjusted herself accordingly. Their kiss became a little less innocent right then, and she gave a soft moan of rapture. The dark sorceress felt one of his hands trace her thigh up… and down… up… then around her waist and up her back. She shivered, her hair still dancing about in the air. She could feel his knees starting to give. It was almost over.

Beast Boy retreated suddenly, leaving Raven alone beyond her own lips. He began to sag forward a bit. Finally, she pulled free of the kiss. He gasped softly, sparkles of magic escaping his mouth as Raven started halting the spell. He wavered within the warmth of her embrace and her cloak. Her hands traveled to his upper arms, keeping him upright as she guided him downward. "_Ahhhhhn_…." His head lolled back, then forward. Though, as promised, he was still conscious.

Raven sighed sympathetically, folding her legs Indian style and sitting with him in her lap. He lay there breathing, the cloak still wrapped all the way around him. There was only one thing left to do. Raven tilted her head back and made a soft 'O' with her mouth. Just then, a million tiny sparkles of light escaped her mouth and went out into the sky. It looked like a glittering shower of stars, going up to join their brothers in the sky. When finally she was done, she looked down at him. He looked at her with soft eyes, then curled into her without a word. Raven's hood turned black and pulled itself up. Then, she murmured her three-word mantra. They sank into the ground by magic, and ended up in Beast Boy's room.

She unfurled her cloak at last, laying him in his own bed. "I'll keep trying to find better ways of doing this." She mumbled, a little pink in the cheeks. The sheets of his bed turned black and retreated, then came up ontop of him. "Ways that won't make you so tired. I keep taking too much…" she scolded herself, and jumped when she felt his hand on her cheek. When had he taken his gloves off? Raven looked at his hand, half-expecting to see claws or something. But no… it was a normal, soft hand. Other than the fact that it was green, it looked warm and kind of inviting. She let him stroke her cheek just once, seeing his eyes start to fall closed.

"Night… Ra…ven…" Beast Boy was gone after that, to a dreamland that Raven didn't plan on following him to. She slowly took his hand and put it over his chest, leaving him there.

"_Hmph_… sparkles are better than black lightning, I guess…" she mumbled as she rose to her full height. Letting her cloak fall around her, she slowly exited via the door. She glanced back at him, then pulled it closed.

* * *

_Not much of a chapter, but what didja think? Okay? Yes? No? A little short, and I'm not that good at battles when my hearts not set on it. But… there's more coming up in this little story! Review if you have the time, and you have my gratitude! Buh-bye!_


	11. Chakra Go

_Here we are again, my loyal fans! Thanks for following this story for so long! Today is another chapter of Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye! I hope your ready for more delicious BBRae stuff. If not… then SHOO! Go 'way! Tee heh hee! Anyhoo, I don't own Teen Titans, and this chapter is dedicated to **Gladdcease and Nevermore the Raven**, two of my favorite reviewers! Yay for ya'll! Ahem… on with the show!_

_**P.S.** For all the Naruto fans out there, I'm not gonna care for your negative comments on what happens to Beast Boy in this chapter. I've twisted the Sharingan Eye already, so I can mess with other things if I want. I know the Naruto storyline pretty well, and I honestly don't care for fanboy/girl flames telling me what to do. With that, I shall put on my happiest smile and I go on with the story!_

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye **

Part 11 – _Chakra Go_

A week or so had passed after the battle with the Hive trio, and all was right with the world as far as Beast Boy knew. He got to kiss Raven once a day to keep his chocolate under control, he hadn't done anything to make everyone mad at him (all at the same time) lately, he was on a winning streak on Super Racer 5000… life was good. He smiled at the entire world that day, sitting on the couch and propping one leg over the other. Heaving a deep breath, he looked out over the city from where he sat. Feeling like a lion looking out over his jungle, he gave a loud yawn and leaned over to find a nap on the couch. Leisurely letting his arm hang down to the floor he mumbled incoherently, letting it sway back and forth.

Peeling off his gloves to let the skin breath, he dropped them to the carpet and used his hands as a pillow. He was just about to settle down when he saw something wrong. He gasped aloud, sitting up and looking at his right hand. "What the…?" **There was a pattern of black flames on his hand**. "What is _this_…?" He pulled his sleeve up, finding it had gone no further than his hand. They looked almost like a tattoo… but they gave off an odd little sheen in the light. He touched them, but they didn't feel any different from the rest of his skin… "Weird…?"

"Beast Boy." Raven said his name from across the common room. The green teen gave a soft yelp, wrenching the glove back on and quickly turning around. "Something wrong?" she asked. He hid his hands being his back and sweat-dropped smiling nervously. "Whatever." She mumbled. "I've got something that might help you a little more than…" Her cheeks twinged pink when she paused. "Than what we've been doing lately." She saw him deflate, and quickly added. "This might be safer, to be more precise." He didn't look impressed with the box she was holding, and frowned at the concept of not getting anymore kisses. Raven felt his aura shift to a rather light teal… a mix of anxiousness and depression.

"What is it?" He asked carefully, eyeing the box as she set it on the dining table. He came over and she motioned that he sit across from her. He did so, question marks hovering around his head as she opened the box. She pulled out a large, flat piece of wood. Oak, maybe. It looked like some kind of game board, a nineteen by nineteen grid. After that she produced two round, wooden jars that clinked like they had coins inside. She pushed one across the table to him, and he pulled the lid off. It was full of black stones. He arched an eyebrow, picking one up and surveying it closely. It was smooth and shiny like its brothers in the jar, about the size of a nickel, and flat like a skipping stone. "Uh…" he didn't know what to make of it all.

Raven opened her jar, revealing a large number of white stones. "This is Go." She said simply.

"Go where?" Beast Boy wanted to know, putting the stone down on the board. The overhead light made it glitter, and it hopped off the board all by itself! He stared in amazement as it landed on the table, coming to a halt. He arched an eyebrow in silent questions to her.

"It's an old game, older than chess." Raven explained, pulling her hood back. "I put a spell on this board so that the stones don't stay down unless you infuse them with a drop of chakra."

"I've never heard of this… is it like tic-tac-toe?" he asked, his ears perking up. "I'm good a that!" He placed another stone on the board. Before it even touched the board the stone leapt and smacked into his forehead. He let out a surprised yelp, rubbing the sore spot. "Guess not…"

"No." Raven shook her head. "Go is about territory." She pointed to the board. "See the grid? You put the stones at the intersections of the lines on the board one at a time, taking turns, and try to surround the most territory." She paused and placed four stones on the table in a diamond shape, with only a little space between them all. Taking one of his black stones and placing it in the middle of them, she spoke again. "If one or more of your stones get completely surrounded by mine, they become prisoners and leave the board." She tried to put it as simply as she could. "Like this…" Raven picked up several of her white stones and clenched her hand. With a slight face of effort, she let just a bit of magic flow into them. "My chakra gives the stones weight on the board, so they won't move when I put them down." She placed them on some intersecting lines near one of the corners. "See that? That's four points that I've surrounded on the board. So, that's four points of territory for me. Understand?" She looked up at him.

"I… think so…" he mumbled, placing a stone down. It hopped away and he gave a frustrated huff. "_They won't stay down_!" He made to grabbed a handful of stones and made ready to fling them at the board. Surely _one_ would stay down! Raven jumped and grabbed his wrists to keep him from doing so until he was calm again.

Sure he'd folded his hands in his lap and the stones were back in the jar, she went on. "Give some of your chakra to the stone, and it won't move." Raven said a little more insistently. "Think of it as a trade. Here… I'll show you, and you can copy me." She picked up a stone out of the little wooden jar of white stones. "Pick up a stone." She said. He did so, and tensed the muscles around his eyes. Raven watched him ease into the Sharingan Eye, and nodded. His eyes were on her hand. She showed him the small, white stone in her palm. "Watch carefully, and you should be able to do it from now on." Raven reached into herself and pushed a tiny drop of magic into the stone. It glittered lightly, and she placed it on the board. It quivered for a moment as the spell Raven had cast on the board washed over it. But then it stopped and the stone stayed in place. It had chakra in it, so it had weight on the board and didn't move. The twin swirls in Beast Boy's eyes twisted about his pupils, and he reached to copy her. Reaching inside himself, he directed a part of his being towards his hand. It was like a drop of water running off a long strand of grass. Then, the drop of chakra stopped in his palm and was sucked into the stone. He lowered his hand, placing it at a random place on the board. It quivered for a moment, assessed by Raven's spell, then stayed still. "Good." Raven nodded once, and he let the Sharingan Eye deactivate.

"So… you want me to play this game so I'll give my chakra away to these stones?" Beast Boy said carefully.

"It'll teach you better control." Raven said, nodding again. "Too much chakra and the stones will rebound. Too little, and they fly away like there's none at all. You have to strike a balance and use only the needed amount to place a stone and keep it there." She swept her hand across the board to clear all of the stones away. They gathered those of their respected colors. "Alright. Remember, you want to surround the most territory." She reminded him. "Start out easy, and go from there." she motioned that black went first.

Licking his lips in concentration, Beast Boy picked up a black and shiny stone from his wooden jar. Letting a tiny amount of chakra dribble into it, he placed it gently on this board. It wriggled for a moment, then lay still. "Hey, this isn't so bad!" He grinned at her. "Your turn, right?" Raven gave a small smile, nodding. She took a white stone out of her wooden jar and held it between her index and pointer finger. _Clak_! Beast Boy jumped a little when Raven snapped it to the board. He looked at her, and he swore he saw a bit of cocky competition in her eyes. A wry grin found his face very suddenly. This was like Cyborg was when he challenged someone to Ultra Robot Fighter 4 on the Game Station. It was only with her eyes, but it was there. That same boundless confidence that just dared you to go on. In her own silent way, she was _daring_ him to challenge her. Raven was good at this game, and he knew it on the first move. "Lemme try that!" He eagerly picked up another black stone, dropped a bit of his energy into it, and placed it between his middle and pointer finger. He squeezed the smooth stone too hard, though. _Pwing_! It slipped between his fingers and zipped across the room! "Or not…" he sweat-dropped at the look she gave him. Quickly picking up another stone he let his chakra flow and gently placed it on the board.

"Mmm…" Raven decided not to egg him on too much. She copied his way of placing stones. Quietly. Gently. The game progressed rather smoothly, aside from Beast Boy occasionally losing a stone across the room, under the table… and one poor stone had been rammed up his nose. Raven hadn't known he could squeal like a girl before that. Though, it was rather amusing to see him topple out of his chair while doing so. Once he'd gotten it out, he'd dutifully thrown the stone away. But, as said earlier, the game went on. Raven prodded at him on the board, here and there challenging the borders he was making. She would capture one of his stones now and then to see what he would do. Most of the time, to her disappointment, he would fill that area with black stones until there were no blank spaces to be used as territory anymore. "You can't count spots that have stones on them as territory." She reminded him for the fifth time when he made a hasty attack on one side of the board.

"I know." He placed a stone down amongst a crowd of white ones, and Raven shook her head.

"You can't put a black stone in the middle of four white ones. That's called a suicide. You can't place a stone if it would be completely surrounded as soon as it hits the board." She made a circle with her finger, showing his error.

"But… I just captured five of your stones, though… diagonally, see there?" He pointed. "What happens now?" The green teen looked at her, and saw that both of her eyebrows had shot up.

"Uhm… that overrules the suicide. You get those five stones as prisoners. That's five points for you." Raven sounded just a little bit surprised as she said it. His attacks were clumsy, yes, but they were still there. "Hmm…" she mumbled, pausing to think before placing another stone. A familiar ache was spreading in her body from using her chakra for so long, but she wanted to help him… and she wanted to beat him at Go. She'd hadn't played in a long time, but surely that was no excuse to let _Beast Boy,_ of all people, beat her.

The game continued silently for a long time, fewer and fewer stones escaping Beast Boy. "Ah ha!" He placed a stone, capturing three of Raven's and securing a large part of the game board. "How about _that_?" Raven said nothing, but placed one stone down and took no less than **_twelve_** of his stones from the board. "_Ahh_! I didn't see that!" he gaped at her. The same flash went through her eyes. The same cocky, 'come-and-get-me' look. He suddenly smiled at her. "So how does the game end?" he asked.

"When both of us pass our turn." Raven said.

"Is that now?"

"It's whenever both of us think that we can't capture anymore stones, or get anymore territory." Raven said softly, looking at the board. "You have to be careful when you do this. Your opponent can still go if he or she wants to after you pass. The game ends when _both_ of you want it to."

"Oh…" Beast Boy mumbled. He looked at the board as carefully as he could. Raven watched him think. His black stone were all bunched together in the left-far corner. Raven had headed him off in every attack except that one lucky shot, and had taken control of most of the board. "I don't think I can do anything to stop you now." He sweat-dropped at how complete her victory was at the game. "I pass."

"I pass." Raven echoed, agreeing with him. She spent a few minutes showing him how to moves stones to establish borders and count points. It was obvious Raven was the winner, but she insisted on showing him… "The score is…" she poked at the board, counting spots until... "Seventy-three and a half to thirteen."

"Ouch…" Beast Boy winced, his ears wilting.

"Not bad for a first try." Raven shrugged. "You didn't use a handicap either, so… not bad." She allowed herself a small smile, and he grinned at her. They gathered the stones off the board, and Beast Boy started noticing how achy hid entire body felt. "Tired?"

"_Yeah_…" Beast Boy said, sounding a little surprised.

"You played with your life energy. You _should_ be tired." She looked at him, and he saw her eyes were a little bloodshot now.  
"You okay?" he asked, looking a little closer.

"Yes." The flat tone had returned to her voice, and he knew the game was really over when she pulled her hood back up. It shadowed the top half of her face, and he knew he would get no more out of her as she put the game back in its box and shut it. "One game per day." Raven said with such a tone that he didn't argue. Did this mean… _no more kisses_? He drooped at the thought, and saw her set the box down and shove it under the love seat where it would be safe. She suddenly staggered and quickly righted herself, shaking her head. He quickly looked away when she shot a look at him. The chakra requirement must've been a bit much for her.

Suddenly Raven looked ill and fell to one side. "_Raven_!" He rushed over and pulled her into the reclining position. "_You okay?"_

"Fine…" her eyes were wandering aimlessly, though. Was she in some kind of _shock_? Had playing that game drained her that much? Only a _drop_ of chakra for every stone… but how many stones had they placed on the board, captured, and played new stones with? A hundred apiece? _More_? Raven must've exhausted herself, while he was only down to where a normal person was supposed to be.

Raven closed her eyes to keep the world from spinning and to keep herself form being sick. She saw a swirl of green in her line of vision, and felt his arms supporting her back. "Hold on, Rae…" he pushed his other arm under the back of her knees, then put his other arm behind her neck. The classic 'hold-the-maiden' technique seen in many movies. "Hang on…" he tried to think of something, his eyes darting around the room. Should he call for the others? What could _they_ do? "Ah… _oh_!" he knew what he had to do. Raven had made herself ill playing a dumb old game, but he was down to normal status… why not break even and both of them be a little tired instead?

"Uuungh…" Escaped Raven. She tried to reach up and hold her forehead to surpress the dizziness, but the hand never made it there. It just sort of flopped upward, then fell again. He looked at her pale features, crimson forehead gem, and royal hair. She was so beautiful… even when she looked a little sick. Trying not to feel like he was taking advantage of her, Beast Boy leaned down. The dark sorceress felt his lips brush hers, and she understood immiediatly. His hand shifted to keep her head up, and the flow of chakra started. The words '_vampire kiss_' reverberated in Raven's mind, but she couldn't help it. Bits of the green teen's life energy flowed into her, helping her recover from her dizzy spell. She pulled away as soon as she could, a little rougher than she'd meant to. He looked a little hurt at this, but she reached and touched his chest with her hand in a silent sign of affection. This made him brighten, and he helped her to her feet. Finally letting go, he nodded and said nothing as he made his way to the kitchen. He didn't need to say anything, Raven knew. Maybe… just maybe… she was his… well, _y'know_…

As soon as Raven left for her room Beast Boy grinned helplessly. He didn't believe she'd made that game to keep herself from kissing him… maybe she'd made it so he could be the one to kiss her instead! _Hah_! While he watched his tofu dog in the microwave, though, he frowned. Making sure no one else was around, he pulled his glove off again. The black flames were still there, all over his right hand… and they'd grown down to his wrist and lower arm. "Mmm…" he said softly. It wasn't hurting him, but it was kinda strange. It had something to do with his chocolate, and he'd need to keep an eye on it from now on.

* * *

_How about that? Not really action packed, but lots of kissing lately! **Go** is a real game, in case you're wondering. If you wanna know more about it go to usgo dot com, and they'll tell you lots. I suck at the game myself, but I thought the concept for this chapter was kinda nice… but what about the black flames on Beast Boy's hand? What's with that, and why didn't he tell Raven about them? Share your thoughts in your review! Buh-bye!_


	12. Out Numbered

_Here we are again, continuing the story of Beast Boy and the Sharingan Eye! I hope you're having as much fun as I am, because this is a blast for me! I'm getting so many reviews and hits to this story I feel all good inside and stuff. As Starfire might say, "My heart swells with the joy for all who share with me!" Uh… yeah… **Anyhoo**! It's time for part twelve, and I dedicate this chapter to **DarkMagiclvr** and **WickedWitchoftheSE**. Strange names, but nice people! Yay for ya'll! I don't own Teen Titans! Onward!_

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye **

Part 12 – _Out Numbered?_

A few days later it was finally Saturday again. Beast Boy awoke at the startlingly early hour of eleven in them morning. His eyes popped open and he grinned at the world. It was one of those rare, one-in-a-million days where he just had to get up and be happy with the whole world. He'd practically forgotten the black flames on his arm, the battle with the hive and so on. What did they matter? It was a warm, sunshiny day! He popped out of bed and pushed his window open, startling some birds from the outside sill. "Good morning!" He called after them, stretching as he laughed. "I feel _great_!" Another song welled up inside him, but this one felt light and happy. He felt like a rubber ball, bouncing around as he struggled into a new set of tights. "I never thought I'd see the day, when I could face the world and say –!" He ran to the window and shouted out it. "_Good morning, look at the sun!" _He danced into his socks as he laughed like made, happy with the world for no reason at all. "I never that it'd be me, slap in the lap of luxury! Cuz they all said… it couldn't be done!" He leapt into both of his boots at the same time, kneeling to lace them up. "But it can be done!" He spun about. "I never dreamed that I could climb over the moon in ecstasy! But suddenly yes the world is mine, what an amazing thing! Cuz I've got a golden ticket –!" He ground to a halt, suddenly realizing he was singing a Willy Wonka song. He looked in the mirror and grinned embarassedly. "Er… _yeah_… I need a new song list…" He surveyed himself, making nonexistent muscles this way and that. Then he reached for his cologne ,'Musk of Manly Man.' Putting his fingertip over the top of the bottle, he tilted it quickly. Taking a drop of the stuff, he placed half on either side of his neck, right under his jaw line. Only Raven would be able to smell it since she was the only one that came that close, he thought with a blush. But, she was what counted. Grinning from ear to pointed ear at the thought, he took a comb to his unruly hair. A few of the comb's teeth broke off and he gave up after that. He emerged from his room, ready for the new day, looking just like he always did. But, he felt good. Today was going to be a good day, he just knew it!

Looking at the bright, glittering ring on his finger as he ran down the hall, he waved merrily to Starfire as he passed her. She smiled uncertainly, unsure as to why her green friend looked so darn happy right after he awoke. "Morning, Beast Boy." Robin smiled from his newspaper. Beast Boy exchanged greetings with everyone, then went straight for the fridge.

"Oh yeah, want that…. And somma those… oh, I don't know there were any of those left!" He came to the kitchen island with bread, jams, milk, juice, an assortment of fruit, and a banana clenched in his fangs. "Yehs!" He said through the banana, setting it down at last. "The Beast Boy Breakfast Bonanza! Ready set go!" He comically rushed back and forth, toasting this and chopping that, pouring this, mixing those and arranging it all every which way.

Raven looked up from her book, cocking an eyebrow. He sure was energetic today. Cyborg turned for only a moment, trying to think of a proper bacon joke to fire at the green vegetarian. But, when one wouldn't arise, he went back to his video games. The dark sorceress returned to her book until a few minutes later she heard the clattering of plates. "Mm?" she looked up.

"I made too much…" Beast Boy stood at the kitchen island with his hands on his hips, looking odd. "Hmph…" Taking a plate a glass and a fork, he served up a nice arrangement for herself. "If you guys want brunch, help yourself!" he offered to everyone in the room as he sat down at the dining room table. Sitting down, he began to feed himself.

Raven rolled her eyes, but it wasn't just luck that a few pieces of cantaloupe hovered near her. Making sure no one was watching her, she chewed carefully. "Hmm…" she turned the page of her novel.

When Beast Boy was done, he took his plate to the sink, ran water over and set it on the stack that would be cleaned at the end of the day. It was Starfire's turn to do dishes, if he remembered correctly. The other Titans, save Raven, had conveniently wandered away during his feasting. That left only the young sorceress and the green shape shifter in the common room. "Uhm… _Raven_?" He approached her carefully.

"Mmm?" Raven said, not looking up from her book.

"I… uh…" The green teen twiddled his fingers embarassedly. "I got you something."

"What?" Raven said, arching an eyebrow.

"For uh… for the ring, y'know?" He said, trying to sound intelligent. He held up his hand to show her the ring she'd given him. The gem was cherry red at the moment. "I wanted to get you a thank-you gift, so–!"

"You don't have to get me anything. It keeps you safe. That's what matters." Raven sure didn't sound like the girl that kissed him once a day right then.

Beast Boy's pointed ears wilted, but he tried again anyway. "It's under the loveseat if you decide you want it…" he said glumly, leaving the common room. The double doors hissed shut behind him, and he was gone. Raven looked up, surprised she'd shot him down so easily. Sighing and feeling just a little bit guilty, she placed her bookmark in her novel and shut it. Putting it next to her, Raven bent rather comically forward, her head between her ankles. There was definitely a shape under the loveseat. Reaching with one slender hand, she pulled out a heavy package. "The world's biggest joke book, I'd wager." She murmured, looking at the dark green wrapping. She tore it off slowly, revealing something she never thought she'd see. "_Atlas of the Ruined World_…?" she whispered, her brow furrowing. She turned the hardback book over, scanning the description on the back. "Come on the breathtaking adventure into ruins from the old world. Everything from the sandy pyramids of Egypt to the vine-covered ruins of Brazil…" she opened it. The binding gave a loud, crispy sound that only fancy new books had. The dark sorceress flipped through it. She saw diagrams of how the pyramids were built, old cities of Babylon, hints of Atlantis, Chinese feudal ruins, Brazilian jungle cities, castles of old England… so much about the ruins of the world… all in her hands. "Wow…" she found herself whispering.

Beast Boy had figured out a few days ago what Eygpt, Brazil, England, Mexico, Japan, and Mesopetamia had in common. **_Ruins_**. All of them were countries that were famous for old civilizations and ruins that told mysterious tales about them. Raven stared incredulously at how detailed the book got into the construction of the ancient pyramids. He'd gotten her a book, though he swore he wouldn't… but it was the **perfect** book for her. Raven didn't think for a moment he might've been in her room. Why? Who knew.

"This is… _amazing_…" She was helplessly drawn in, running a pale finger over the picture of ancient Babylonians pulling huge stone blocks to build their city. How had Beast Boy known to get this for her? It was _fantastic_! The couch quivered where it was because of her powers, but she didn't even notice.

_Beeeeen! Beeeeen! Beeeeen!_

Raven slammed the book shut and shoved it under the loveseat as the alarm started going off. One by one the other Titans ran into the common room to answer the call. "Its Billy Numerous." Robin said, ticking away at the computer. "He's stealing… uh… _everything_!" The other Titans knew that when Billy Numerous stole, it was usually about half the town. Having the ability to divide himself into a hundred different copies of himself, it was easily done, too. Robbing a hundred different places all at once, the odds were certainly in his favor for getting away with something or another. "Titans go!" Robin thrust a finger towards the elevator.

-------------------------------------

"Scans show civilians have fled the area, but… how are we gonna fight him this time?" Cyborg wanted to know. "That hologram trick only works once, I bet. Not even _he's_ dumb enough to fall for that twice."

"We use our secret weapon." Robin looked at Beast Boy, who was in the back seat with Raven and Starfire. "Its up to you, Beast Boy. You're going to have to copy his duplication powers and fight him head on."

"Cool!" Beast Boy declared, excited already. This was gonna be awesome!

"I thought one Beast Boy was too many…" Raven held her head, but Starfire only giggled with glee. "A _hundred_ will be chaos…" the dark sorceress mumbled.

"It's the best shot we've got… there he is!" Robin pointed and the car screeched to a halt. The five of them rushed out onto the street, facing their foe… _foes_. Five or six Billys were carrying a big-screen TV down the street. "Stop right there!" Robin shouted as they gave chase. The whole team skidded to a halt as another pack of Billys ran by with an entire hot dog cart. "You're under arrest!" Robin lead the team that way, but stopped again when several Billys ran out of a jewelry store with jingling sacks of gems. "Those aren't… _grrr_…" Steam was shooting out of his ears._ He was being completely ignored by **all** of them_! His team was looking in all directions, trying to decide which ones to chase. Where was the main Billy? If they could take him down –!

"Well butter my backside and call me a biscuit! If it ain't the Teen Titans!" One of the Billys was up on a three-story building, over-seeing all of the other Billys. "Don't tell me yer here to stop _me_!"

"And _me_! And _me_!" Some of the other Billys echoed. The Titans glowered at him, but he was everywhere so it was like glaring at a crowd.

"I've gotta see him do it first…" Beast Boy whispered to Robin. "Make him copy himself just once, and I can do it."

"What cha'll _whisperin'_ about? This ain't a hospital! Shout it out!" A Billy came out of an alleyway with a huge sombrero on. The one that was on the building vanished and reappeared in the street a few moments later. "You've got my ear if'n you wanna say somethin'!" Another Billy had stopped to taunt, and there were around two dozen of them surrounding the Titans by then.

"There's never enough of you to beat us, Billy Numerous!" Robin challenged, trying to get a rise out of him. Thankfully it worked. "Now Beast Boy!" Robin whispered hotly. Beast Boy glared at the crowd as every single Billy present split into two separate Billys. Now, there were forty-eight of them! Ten more rushed forward from nowhere, having heard the 'ruckus.' Beast Boy's Sharingan Eye twisted this way and that, flaring red in such a way that it shone.

"Now whut in tarnation?" Billy Numerous wasn't the only one to see dust rush away from Beast Boy in a ring. The Titans, as a group, began to back away. How was this going to _go_? Could he copy such a crazy technique without _hurting_ himself? Raven suddenly wasn't so sure about this.

"_Wait_!" she shouted, thrusting out a hand to stop him. She was too late, though.

Beast Boy's outline became engorged in a lime green light. None of his features could be seen, just his outline. Then… another figure stepped out of him. Then another. Then another. Soon, there was a whole group of them! Ten! Fifteen! _Thirty_!

"What in the Sam hill's dripping potato sack?" The crowd of Billys took a few steps back. The light went out with a crash of thunderous chakra, and there stood a small _army of Beast Boys_! "What in the…?" One of the Billys came forward and scratched his chin. "I dunno, Billys." He said. "This could be just another one'a them tricks! Ya'll remember the hologram thingy, right?" Billy thrust a finger towards Cyborg. The metal man stood there with his arms folded, a a wry smile on his face. He wasn't even doing anything. This was gonna to be _great_…! "_Oh yeah_!" said the group, surging forward. "_It's a trick_!" It was creepy for them to speak in unison, but not so much after what happened next. _Five of the Beast Boys charged and jump-kicked five of the Billys right in the face_. There was a group-sized, "**_OUCH!_**" followed by various swear-words. "So, ya really _did_ duplicate my… _duplication_ this time!" The crowd of Billys surged forward, and the Beast Boys glared in unison.

"**_Give up, Billy!"_** All the green teens shouted.

"Anybody want popcorn? This is gonna be good." Cyborg said grinning at the other three Titans.

"Me please!" Starfire bounced on the balls of her feet. "I much wish to view this battle with the comfort of popcorn! It is as though we are at the movies!"

"Knock it off you two!" Robin scolded them.

"Pay attention." Raven said, frowning. "This could go one way or the other."

"What do you mean?" Robin said.

"Billy can stay separated into all those clones for as long as he wants. Beast Boy is limited by how far his chakra goes." Raven was looking at them from under her eyebrows, a very stern look indeed. "If he runs out or runs low, he'll condense back into one person again. Then we're screwed."

"Then let's lend a hand." Robin drew his bow staff. "As many as we can." The other four Titans ran to join the army of Beast Boys, mingling among the sea of green like drops of color on a meadow. The Billys encircled them, but the numbers were about even.

"_Titans_!" All the Beast Boy's poised for battle. One Beast Boy, one with a ring on his hand, stood in the middle to lead them like a general. "**_GO_**!"

"**_RAAAAAGH!"_** An entire wave of green rushed forward, and the other Titans were caught in the stampede! Billy wrestled with a giant cobra over here, and was boxing with a kangaroo over there. The gorilla Beast Boy chased half a dozen Billys on this side of the street while Billy sprayed several of the green teens away with a fire hose on the other.

Robin and the others darted this way and that, trying to help. But, it was just too many people. Too much chaos was going on, and it was too close of a form of combat to keep from hurting each other! Too many animals, too many Billys. Raven gathered the others and threw up a dome shield. "This is getting way too complicated." Robin held his head.

Starfire nodded in agreement, looking a little ill. "There are too many participants in this battle! It does not bode well for the street we are battling on." She pointed as three Billys were thrown through a shop window and a Beast Boy smashed a mailbox into the ground. The roaring, laughing, hissing, grunting, savage fighting was all around them. Cyborg was strongly reminded of a pair of ant colonies attacking each other. Except the ants were _green_ and red instead of _black_ and red.

"They're tearing the street apart!" Robin shouted over the dull roar of battle. "Raven, how's Beast Boy?"

Raven put two fingers to her temples, sweeping the battle with her awareness. There were so many different energy signatures running this way and that she felt a little motion sickness come over her. "There's too much going on…" she groaned, letting herself lean on Starfire's shoulder. She shook her head to steady herself. "I can't tell. There's too many of them." Her shield flickered lightly, and she scolded herself as she enforced it again.

A T-rex Beast Boy rushed by and was tackled by twenty different Billys. Weighted down the creature stumbled and fell, turning back into a regular Beast Boy. A ram BB played bowling for Billys, slamming through the crowd at random. The firehose Billy suddenly met elephant Beast Boy and was sprayed in the face with water.

Raven grunted when fifteen Billys suddenly rushed out of the alleyway and started pounding on her shield. "They'll tear us apart if they get in here!" Robin warned loudly. "Raven, can you hold it?"

"I'm… _trying_." Raven fell to her knees as the shield sparked dangerously, about to give.

"**Hyaaa!**" More Beast Boys burst out of nowhere and slammed them to the ground! Every second that went by there were more and more warriors on both sides. "_Leave them alone!"_ A team of green teens shouted dangerously at the group of attacking Billys.

"Heh… _more_! _More Billys for this crazy rodeo_!" One Billy wiped his mouth of blood and split into ten different Billys. "_Raah_!" They dove into the battle, and even more showed up to break Raven's black dome. Beast Boys kept showing up this way and that, an entire zoo of animal transformations. Bears and lions, snakes and gorillas, T-rex and golden eagles! It was as though the entire animal kingdom had come to fight after being painted green!

"How long can you keep this up, Beast Boy…?" Raven whispered so no one else could hear. She couldn't locate the one Beast Boy that had the ring on. She couldn't tell them apart because they were all moving around so quickly. It was like a 'Where's Waldo' book, but it was like the one where there's a million Waldo's to look through to find the real one! Raven grew a little dizzy staring at the sea of green and red crashing this way and that. She closed her eyes to concentrate on her shield, not knowing what else to do.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin put a hand on her shoulder as everyone knelt closely around her. "Condense your dome so it's smaller! The less area you cover, the less magic you need, right?" Robin guessed. Raven nodded, shrinking her shield into the size of a child's clubhouse. The four of them huddled inside it, looking around in wonder as countless Beast Boys waged war on evil! Raven felt the strain on her magic lessen, and she nodded her approval.

"_Better_." She murmured, beads of sweat going down her face.

Dozens of Billys crashed against the scores of Beast Boys, and a building was suddenly leveled when T-rex Beast Boy was slammed into it! The crowd parted and the new terrain was added to the battlefield. The Billys suddenly took to throwing loose bricks and several Beast Boys were struck over the head and fell, bleeding. They would disappear, only to be replaced by fresh Beast Boys moments later. "Looks like we need more Billys!" the central Billy threw up his arms, making ready to split into more Billys. Half of a Billy protruded from him, but never quite made it out. "Uh oh… that's more than a hundred…" He'd lost count of how many copies he'd made. More than a hundred meant…! "**_Aaaaaaagh_**!" All the Billys up and down the street were sucked towards him with such force that he was knocked over! He slammed into the mountain of brick from the wrecked building, and more Billys slammed back into his being like ninety-nine punches. He fell at last, his eyes in swirls. "_Uuuuhuuuhn_…" he groaned, dizzy and defeated.

Who knew how many Beast Boys stood stock-still, staring at their opponent. One moved amongst the crowd, then looked at his ring. The gem was starting to go dark… _darker_… **darker**… "Shit…" he mumbled. Staring at the dozens and dozens of copies of himself, he offered a weak smile. "Time to come back, guys! _Hurry_!" He gestured. One by one they converged into his being. Gently, the ninety-nine Beast Boys became one again. When it was all over and there was only one green teen left… _he collapsed_.

"Beast Boy!" Raven withdrew her shield and rushed to him with the others. Robin got busy cuffing Billy Numerous and signaling the police for a pick up. The others gathered around Beast Boy, for he was staring blankly at the sky. "Beast Boy…" Raven swatted his cheek gently a few times, as though trying to wake a heavy sleeper. His eyes jolted around a bit, then finally focused on her. They were emerald green again.

"Ouch." He said flatly. "One of me is enough, you're right. That was kinda weird." He grumbled. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly, and he doubled over in pain as he lay there. He gave a loud moan of fatigue. "_Ohhh_… I need to eat right away." He groaned. Cyborg and Starfire pulled him to his feet. He shakily made his way about three steps, then staggered right into Raven. "Sorry…" he grumbled, stepping back and then falling on his back again. "I can't walk I guess." He looked very tired, and there were bags under his eyes. His head swiveled back and forth like his was very dizzy, then it plonked down to the pavement again.

"You did good, green man." Cyborg gave a thumbs-up.

"It was wondrous to see so _many_ of you, friend Beast Boy!" Starfire giggled girlishly. "Though you destroyed an entire street in your conflict with the Billy Numerous, I am _certain_ everyone will forgive you!" Everyone besides her sweat-dropped, looking at all the damages that had happened. One of the buildings was totaled, almost every window broken, the products Billy had been stealing were destroyed (The TV, the sombraro, the jewelry store's bags, etc.), the fire hydrant was spewing water, the public mailbox was smashed. But wait. _There_ _was_ _good_ _news._ One solitary streetlight was still standing! Then… as though on que, it tumped over and the lightbulb broke. **_Denied!_**

"Good job, Beast Boy." Even Robin was smiling, kneeling down to be near his friend for congratulations. "You did it all on your own. We would've been crushed by numbers _alone_!" He patted Beast Boy's shoulder. "You're a real _hero_."

Beast Boy thought he'd heard wrong, getting praised by Robin. But, he glanced at Raven and found a small smile ghosting across her face. She pulled her hood up, though. The last thing Beast Boy heard before falling unconscious was the screaming sirens of the emergency crews. Eating would have to wait until he woke up.

* * *

_Well **that** was cool! A really cool battle scene if ever there was one in my entire history of writing on this website! I eagerly await your reviews so I know what everyone thought of this chapter. It's a bit longer than the others, so I hope I get lots of them! Be sure to comment on BB's gift to Raven! As far as bad guys go we've done **Dr. Light**, **Overload**, **Tracy**, **Jinx**, and **Billy** **Numerous**. Any other requests or copying abilities you'd like to see? This one was really unique, and I think it turned out reall well! Lemme know what ya'll think and I'll update soon! Until then, **buh-bye**!_


	13. Spread of Flame

_Sorry for the delay, but I've arrived again. Here's another chapter for your enjoyment of Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye! Is everyone still having fun? I hope so, because I sure am! I don't own Teen Titans._

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye**

Part 13 – _Spread of Flame_

Beast Boy awoke and groaned, clutching at his abdomen. "Eat." Raven's voice was heard, and a cheese sandwich was thrust into his hands.

"Oh! _Mmph_! **Guh**! _Mmph_!" He ate it in only a few moments, and more food found his hands. He ate and ate and ate. Raven handing him things at a completely random pace. He went through half a dozen sandwiches, some raw vegetables, an orange, a large cookie, a burrito, several pints of juice… it just went on and on. His vision was returning, though. He could see and hear and smell more clearly. "Mmph! Ohm thang oo fo much Raven Ahm fo ungeey!" He was muffled through all of his food, then jerked to a halt. His face turned blue. He pounded his chest a few times, then finally swallowed a huge mouthfull. Sighing aloud in relief, he downed the rest of the juice in no time at all. The green teen was absolutely _ravenous_!

Raven kept giving him food, though. She'd brought at least half of the food in the tower to sick bay, then brought a book with her to wait. _Atlas of the Ruined World_, as it so happened. '_He's going to kill himself if he keeps expending his chakra like this…_' The dark sorceress thought silently as his sloppy eating went on. Wasn't any of it going to his _stomach_? How the hell could he possibly hold it all? Where was all of that food _going_ –! Beast Boy ground to a halt finally, laying on his back with a loud sigh. "You okay?" Raven leaned forward slightly. "The others are worried about you."

"_Uhnn_…" he sighed contentedly, having eaten his fill at last. "Hooo thank you thank you thank you!" he sighed, gasping to regain his breath. He hadn't bothered to take breaths between bites, it seemed. "I didn't think I could eat so much."

"I didn't think you could copy Billy Numerous so well." Raven said, sitting up straight as he patted his belly. He took a few moments to register her statement and looked at her with questions in his eyes. He remembered everything that had happened, and he sat up.

"Yeah, well… I was the secret weapon." The green teen turned on a very fake-looking smile. His eyes darted about as he scratched behind one ear. He checked out his chakra ring and smiled. It wasn't as dark as when he'd seen it last. "How long have I been out this time?"

"About four hours." Raven said. "Its almost dinnertime."

"Cool." He smiled.

"Your metabolism keeps speeding up more and more." Raven said. "You keep copying bigger and bigger things, Beast Boy." She looked at him with an odd sort of sincerity. "I'm… worried about you." she whispered, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Raven…" he said, thinking about reaching to hug her. To pull her into his arms. But no… this didn't seem like the right moment.

"If… if something was wrong, you'd tell me, right?" she said, looking. "I want to keep helping you, so if anything changes… let me know, okay?" Beast Boy's mind jumped straight to the strange black flames on his right arm. But… he didn't say anything. Why? Why wouldn't he tell her? He couldn't find a reason, but couldn't seem to make himself speak, either. Raven saw the insecurity in his face, and touched his face. "Beast Boy…" she whispered. "You'd tell me, right?"

"R… right." He said, forcing up a big goofy smile. Putting on his best happy face, he kicked the sheets off and stood. "I feel a lot better now!" he declared, flexing for a muscle that just wasn't there. Raven sweat-dropped as he pranced about for a moment, and then was gone out into the hall.

"Well… he seems back to normal." Raven shrugged. "So long as he's healthy and happy… I guess that's what matters." She rose, claimed her book, and exited sick bay.

"The green man is up and attem!" Beast Boy declared, bursting into the common room. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg whirled and greeted him enthusiastically.

"You are awakened, friend Beast Boy!" Starfire chirped, turning flips in the air for joy.

"How's my mean green machine?" Cyborg hit fists with him like males always did in greeting.

"Glad to see you're up, Beast Boy." Robin smiled. "Its almost time to eat, and I bet you're starved, right?" He folded his arms and gestured with his head to the stove. There was a very large pot of spaghetti cooking there, and two smaller pots with sauce as well (one was meat sauce and one just tomato).

"Well actually, Raven already –!" Beast Boy's face fell and he grunted, doubling over. His innards growled and churned hard. He groaned and staggered, using the kitchen island as support.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Robin and the others rushed forward to help him.

"Buh… _bathroom_!" Beast Boy rushed away in a panic. It was right then that Raven came in through the large double doors. She saw the green teen coming and threw herself out of the way. "Sorry!" His voice was already fading with distance. He'd almost knocked her over!

Raven looked severely annoyed and asked, "What's his deal?"

"He looked sick." Robin said. "He needed a bathroom."

"Really?" Raven said, looking a little concerned. The Starfire and Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"I hope he is okay…" Starfire cupped her hands at her breast, giving her a timeless worried look. "Beast Boy has been working very hard lately, I hope he hasn't made himself ill…"

"Odd…" Raven mumbled. She decided to go check on him. Was he getting sick from eating too fast? A few halls away, she heard a loud groan of pain. She followed it, her eyebrows tilting upward. "Beast Boy…?" She leaned close to the bathroom door.

"_Uunnnngh_…" was followed by the explosive passing of gas. "I think I ate too much…" he groaned from within. "I'm running out of toilet paper already… can't stop…" he sounded thoroughly miserably.

Raven sighed sympathetically. Then, she stopped. Wait. That didn't make any sense. He'd just eaten a few minutes ago. How had his body already processed all that food and turned it into waste? It was impossible. The dark sorceress scanned the bathroom and found it filled with waves of turmoil and pain. There was a loud series of splashing sounds, followed by some tearful swear words. He was really, very sick… or was he? His metabolism had sped up when he'd fought Billy Numerous, then he'd eaten everything he could… if his metabolism never slowed down… he would process that food at lightning speed! Beast Boy had turned himself into a food processor! His body had taken all the nutrients it could with incredible speed, then forced the rest out. The result had been painful. "Beast Boy!" Raven knocked loudly on the door.

"Find another bathroom!" The green teen cried. "My guts are coming out my _ass_…!" He flushed the toilet _again_, moaning as he leaned forward and clutched at his abdomen. "Uuungh…_hurts_…"

"It's not _that_. Beast Boy, you've got to calm down." Raven said. "Your chakra is still riled up from the battle with Billy Numerous."

"What're you talking about? Riled up?" Beast Boy asked as loudly as he could without crying out in pain.

"You need to relax, or your body's normal functions won't slow down again." She spoke tersely, quickly. Not to make him feel bad, but with a sense of urgency. "Take deep breaths." She heard the sound of him sucking air in. "Now let it out." The whoosh of air accompanied her. "Now in, and out again. Try to relax yourself." She coached him for a few more minutes, then heard him moving around in the bathroom. The tap ran for a little while, then he finally opened the door. "Are you okay?" He looked tired and a little pale.

"I think so…" Then he was red in the face, unbelieving of what had just happened. "I can't believe I was so full of crap!" He thought about that sentence, and grinned when he realized he'd just set himself up big time.

"That's not the only time you've been full of it, Beast Boy." Raven couldn't help but say. He actually laughed at that, and Raven felt better. His chakra was back in alignment. Though, why had it stayed in its heightened state longer than the Sharingan eye had been deployed? She didn't know, but she felt better that he was better now. "Are you hungry again?" she asked after a few moments.

"Uh huh…" he nodded, though not with a lot of energy. That particular visit to the bathroom had taken a lot out of him. "I'll be right behind you, okay?" he shooed her off. She nodded and went on her way to the common room. As soon as she was gone he rushed back into the bathroom and began furiously scratching at his right arm. "What is it now?" he reached and unzipped his suite in the back, pulling the arms out.

**The black flame pattern had gone all the way up his arm and halfway across his chest.**

Beast Boy gasped aloud. He went a pale, lime sort of color. It itched like crazy, but scratching didn't seem to help. Going to the tub he ran some cold water over it. "Ahh…" he sighed in relief. The itching went away, though it was replaced by a small throbbing. It didn't hurt, but… he felt kind of strange. He looked at the chakra ring. The gem was a lighter red than earlier, not quite the color of new brick. "Gotta figure this out soon…" he mumbled.

That night, Beast Boy went to Raven's door after everyone had retired to their rooms. He didn't know why, he just wanted to see her for some reason. He knocked lightly, half-expecting to see Raven stick her head out, holding a candle and wearing a nightcap. She did not, and he knocked again, a little louder. He heard some shuffling inside, and she slid the door open a crack. "Beast Boy?"

"My name is Garfield. _Goodnight_ _Raven_." He blurted, leaning forward and pecking her cheek. He reached and shut the door for her, then disappeared back to his own room. Raven stood there on her side of the door, flushed and just a little bit aroused. Mentally chastising herself, she cupped the cheek that he'd kissed.

"Gar…field?" she mumbled, sitting on her bed.

* * *

Several days, almost a _week_ had gone by after the battle with Billy Numerous. Beast Boy was in much better health, and was still happy with himself about saving the city all by himself. He'd gotten in trouble yesterday for digging in Starfire's garden as a dog, but other than that life was good. Video games, combat practice, junk food… all the great things that all teenagers enjoyed.

Save Raven, of course. She wanted peace, quiet and serenity. She'd finally admitted to herself that she was Beast Boy's… _y'know_… but that didn't mean she had to use the word. The dark sorceress was, at the moment, walking down the street to her favorite bookstore. It was her favorite because it was large, three stories tall, and had a café on the roof. And, it was a fairly _dignified_. None of those trashy love novels that middle aged women read to satisfy themselves, nor was it a place to buy and sell trading cards like so many bookstores did nowadays. It was solid, wall-to-wall _books_. Nothing else. She saw it on the street corner and gave a small smile, eager to be inside where silence was valuable.

Raven respected libraries and bookstores. They had a special, unspoken power over people. It made them quiet. If not out of respect for others, then in awe of all that was around them. It was rare to see someone that thoroughly enjoyed the atmosphere of a bookstore. Raven was one of those people that wondered what was inside a book when it was closed. Sure, the literal answer was ink and paper. But, she thought of it another way. Adventures untold. Wondrous tales to be shared with the world, only a few pages away. Unspeakable monsters, timeless lovers, brave heroes… it was all so wonderful to her. She was almost there now.

Someone watched her from shadow, waiting for her to pass the alleyway. When she did it struck out with more force than a grown horse kicking someone. Raven grunted as she struck the ground. A brilliantly colored bruise blossomed and she tried to rise, but her attacker struck again. She crashed back to the pavement with a groan, tears in her eyes. He big was this guy's fist…? How could she had been so… foolish… her brain was getting fuzzy. There was something over her mouth now. Some kind of… rag… it smelled funny… making her… go limp. With the last of her willpower Raven cried out with her mind. She could only pray someone had heard her. Then, she knew no more and was carried into darkness.

----------------------------------------

Raven's head tilted upward just a bit. Azar, her head hurt so badly. Her mind was still fuzzy, and her arms were bound above her head. Where was she…? She groaned, trying to force her eyes to focus. Her eyelids felt to heavy, though. She'd been effectively drugged right after the attack. Where was she…? She looked around, and found herself to be hanging in midair! Her hands were cuffed and wrapped in chains, and she was about a foot off the ground. Swaying gently back and forth, she found the ground to be cement, and a spotlight overhead focused on her. "Wha… mummg…" she couldn't even make words she was so out of it. One of her slippers fell off and clapped when it hit the ground.

"Well well well…" a figure stepped into the light, and Raven knew him immiediatly.

"Adonis…" Raven groaned, her head lolling back, then forward again. "You… _bastard_…" she tried to summon her powers to break the chains that bound her, but it was no good. The drugs were preventing her from focusing.

"If it isn't the little chickie who got away." Said Adonis, his bio-suite gleaming in the pale light. "Hot as ever, I see." He reached with one enormous hand and parted her cloak to see her skin-tight under-suit. Raven swore angrily, gaining a bit of herself back as she twisted away. Adonis only laughed, backing off for the moment. "Word on the street is your passing out magic nowadays?" he put his ham-sized fists on his hips, the muscles of the suite flexing.

"What?" Raven said, genuinely confused.

"I saw it on the news." Adonis quirked an eyebrow. "That green freak copied himself just like Numerous did. They tore up ninth street like paper through a shredder." He leaned forward into her face, inches away. Raven's nose wrinkled at his sweaty smell. "That was you pulling the strings wasn't it, babe?"

"Don't. **Ever**. Call me. _babe_." Raven hissed angrily, her magic sparking despite her lack of control over it. He backed up a little again, laughing darkly. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Besides that hot bod, you mean?" Adonis poked at her. She swore fluently at him, and he waited patiently until she was done. "I want _that_. Whatever it was you gave the green kid. Magic _power_." Raven stared at him, puzzled. "If you can give someone the ability to copy someone's super powers, then you can do it with me too!"

"I didn't give Beast Boy that power." Raven snorted. "You honestly think I'd want a hundred Beast Boys running around all the time?" Adonis' eyes told her he knew she had a point, but he didn't look convinced in the long run.

"Don't lie to me, babe." He said somewhat darkly. "You _did it_ with him, didn't you? He's your _hubby_ now?" Raven's eyebrows shot into her hair, and her mouth went slightly agape. She'd never heard something so outrageous in her life. Imagine, _sleeping with Beast Boy_! They weren't even adults yet! He took her silence as a yes. "Thought so. How many times did he deliver before you gave him those powers, eh?" He leaned in really close. "I can do that for ya too, y'know." Raven was disgusted to say the least. Adonis had to be the most selfish, perverted villain there was!

"Bite your tongue before I sever it." Raven hissed at him. There was a flash of white in her vision and Raven yelped in pain. He'd struck her with the back of his hand. She swore at him again, wriggling in her chains. Her mind still wasn't sharp enough for magic though. Trigon damn her, she was stuck there and at his mercy!

"If you won't share with me, I'll just hafta beat it out of you." He stepped back and grabbed her cloak. She groaned as the fabric strained on her neck, then gave and ripped. He tossed it aside and it crumpled to the ground. Raven suddenly felt very vulnerable, realizing what he intended. She strained against her bonds, but it was no good. She cried out when the first blow landed in the small of her back. The pain gave her clarity for a split second, though. Like being splashed with cold water when you wake up. Raven used that split second to plea for help. A slow wave of invisible magic escaped her, spreading in a circular. Azar, she could only pray now. "Talkin' yet?" Adonis leaned close to her face. She wriggled to get away form his breath. He frowned and backhanded her. She grunted in pain, her lip splitting and starting to bleed.

------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was currently sleeping, laying in the light of the setting sun. He was in dog form, and was dreaming that he was chasing a rabbit for fun. He panted in his sleep, a doggish grin on his face. **_Help…. Meee…_** The green teen suddenly thrashed awake, turning human again. "Raven?" he asked the empty common room. "_Raven_?" he asked again. **Help meee…. **A harsh piercing invaded him mind and he cried out, clutching his head and falling to his knees. It was like a siren was placed right next to his ear and turned on full blas! "What _is_ that?" he cried, his eyes clenched shut. Visions went by through his head. An alleyway, a dark place, a large spotlight, windows near the ceiling that were factory sized. "The piers…" Beast Boy stood up and took off. "The warehouse by the piers has that kind of windows…" It never occurred to him to call the others for help. Raven needed him, and that was the only thing on his mind.

He exited the tower, turned into a bat and took off into the bay. She wasn't far, just across the water. Flapping his wings hard, he screeched to get a good look at his surroundings. Bats saw by sound. The screech rebounded and gave him what looked like a pencil sketch to look at. He squeaked again and got another vague look at his surroundings. Bats didn't have great echolocation like dolphins did, but they were better off in the dark anyway. He had to hurry, though.

----------------------------------------------------

"I ain't patient, baby." Adonis had Raven by the chin. She looked up at him weakly, trying not to pass out. If she did, Azar knew what he would do to her. "I want the powers you gave Beast Boy! _Now_!"

"I told you…" Raven murmured, spittle dripping from her mouth. Her body had been brutalized so much by blows it was almost numb with hurt. "I didn't do anything to him."

"You're the only one who knows magic on that team, Raven!" Adonis shouted in her face. "Am I supposed to believe he just _suddenly_ had this ability to copy other people's powers? I heard about what happened to the HIVE trio too, y'know!" Raven was shaking all over, bruised and bleeding. She could barely even hold her head up, and gravity was not being kind to her wrists in the chains. She was feeling woozy, though not because of the drugs she was under. Circulation was an issue now.

"Ironically enough… _yeah_…" Raven said, one of her eyes beginning to swell shut. "He just suddenly started doing it one day. Like magic… but not mine." She kicked herself for using the m-word and getting him riled up.

"You're lying! I don't believe you!" he exploded, punching her right in the gut. Raven's eyes bulged as she was struck like a gym's punching bag. Spittle flew from her mouth as her lungs collapsed and the chain broke. She flew through the air and landed in a broken heap. She hacked and gagged, trying to get air back into her lungs. She writhed on the floor while he watched, shaking with anger. How dare she hold back what he wanted so much? He _dare_ she? Hot chick or no, she was gonna _pay_!

Raven coughed, a bit of blood spitting out of her mouth as she tried to find a fresh breath. It was then that she started weeping. She didn't know how long the torture had been going on, or how slow her psychic SOS wave had been traveling, but she was starting to break down. Physically _and_ mentally. Curling into the fetal position she lay there trembling, completely vulnerable. "Why… are you doing this…?" she gagged softly. "You're… already strong…"

"I'll be even stronger when I'm done with you!" Adonis picked her up by the front of her unitard. She sagged in his grip, her limbs dangling like limp noodles of flesh. She stared at him with soft eyes, praying for unconsciousness now. Why had she fought it earlier? She could've spared herself all this terrible pain. He would've raped her, but she never would've felt it. Raven moaned pitifully, unable to fight him as he pitched her across the featureless ground.

"No more… _please_…" she pleaded softly, a cut on her forehead starting to bleed. She held her abdomen in agony, barely alive anymore. All she knew was pain. "_Please_… no more…" she fell to one side, limp and barely conscious.

Adonis crossed the distance between them and picked her up by the front of her unitard again. Her weight made it tear that time, and she fell to the cement in a painful heap. He stood there with a fistful of her outfit, and looked down. A black bra adorned her modestly small breasts, and a matching pair of panties peeked timidly at the world from where she lay. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Adonis reached for the weeping girl–!

**_CRASH!_**

A window burst inward and showered glass to the cement as a figure tumbled through. Raven was suddenly filled with dread. What was that she was sensing? She tried to turn her head, but just couldn't. She was too beaten and bruised. Who was that? The silhouette washed over Raven and she flinched lightly. It was a black shape that moved across the shadows, gradually making its way forward. Adonis stared, not moving. He dropped the shred of Raven's uniform, stopping to examine the newcomer.

The figure's eyes pierced the night now that the sun had gone down. Red eyes that glittered with the overflow of chakra behind them. His ragged, angry breathing could be heard from far away, and it only grew louder as he came closer. Dust rushed away from him in rings as black sparks rushed across him. No longer was his raw chakra lime green. And… something was on his face. What were those flame marks? They looked like tattoos, but they were _growing_ _across his face_! "**_Raven_**." Beast Boy said, looking at her with a crimson gaze. "_**Tell me. What it him? Did he pummel you into that state?**" _Raven trembled at the horrible hatred in his voice, and she could feel the raw energy vibrating the very air that surrounded them. His chakra had… _darkened_. "_**Tell me!**" _He snapped at her. Raven forced all of her willpower into movement… and nodded. Beast Boy looked at her from where he stood, then turned to Adonis. So far he hadn't moved, unsure of what to do. The glowing red in Beast Boy's eyes flared wildly, like a wild animal ready to be unleashed. A deep, dark animal that knew no mercy for his enemy. Beast Boy's pupil's, though in the Sharingan Eye form, turned into catlike slits. Instead of two swirls around a round pupil, it was three around the slash of feline ovals. A new form of the Sharingan Eye, pouring forth form him like an angry torrent! Beast Boy suddenly roared his challenge, "_**I'm gonna KILL YOU!**" _Rushing forward, he slammed into Adonis with all his feral might!

* * *

_Any Naruto fans notice some **famous** **lines** in this chapter? I'll give you a hint. They're both in the last paragraph. Tee hee! Oh well. Flame me for that, and I'll cook marshmallows with them! So, what do you think? Kinda brutal towards Raven, but to be honest folks…. the story is almost over. The stakes don't get much higher than this, and the black flame marks are growing out of control with his chakra! What did you think of this chapter as a whole? A little longer than the others, I'm happy to say. Oh well. Tell me what you think, and I'll be sure to update soon! **Buh-bye**!_


	14. Feral Fury

_And now a super cool battle between BB and Adonis! Beast Boy must now struggle with who he is to stay sane as his Chakra takes over his body in the form of those black flame marks! What will become of him? Raven? Adonis? I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye**

Part 14 – _Feral Fury_

Adonis skidded on his massive heels when the blow was delivered, shouting in surprise. Beast Boy always changed shapes before attacking someone, but here he was going head on as a human being! When the skidding stopped the green teen used his opponent's massive chest as a springboard. His communicator fell out of his belt as he landed hard, skittering towards Raven.

The Sharingan glowed in the half-light of the warehouse, and Adonis took off towards his opponent. Leaving massive footprints in the cement as he went he swung a mighty fist towards Beast Boy. Flitting away like a graceful dancer, BB became a red-eyed humingbird. Flying high up he became an elephant to crush Adonis.

The bio-suited man threw both of his massive arms up and caught him by the belly. His huge feet absorbed the impacted and blasted two holes in the pavement as he sank in the weight. "You're… just… not tough enough!" He threw the green elephant with all his might and it tumbled. Beast Boy changed back into a human, landing in a wonderful acrobatic pose that even Spiderman would envy. The Sharingan Eye remained. "You can't take out Adonis!" the man flexed his bio-muscles. "You're just makin' me more _ripped_!" A green woolly mammoth charged forth and rammed Adonis into the flimsy wall. The whole warehouse gave a shudder and he slid down the wall. A black indentation of his body remained, and he charged like a football player. Beast Boy became a red-eyed rhino, and they connected with a force that rocked the very air around them.

Raven felt the impact in the air, seeing the communicator on the floor tremble. The communicator! She could call the others. Nursing a limp arm and so many other wounds, she inched her way towards it. Adonis was flying in her direction! She whimpered aloud and hunkered down. The villain flew right over her head and into a mountain of wooden crates. They crumbled like wet cardboard and he was buried in the wreckage. Skittering forward as fast as she could, Raven stretched for the communicator. Her fingers brushed it… ah! Pulling it towards herself to read the panel of buttons she flipped it open.

A pebble rolled past her, pushed by a force unknown. She watched it go past her, growing a little pale. She looked up to see Beast Boy not four feet away, staring at her. "**Calling the others?**" His voice was still so… _wrong_. "**Wait a little longer.**"

"Why…?" Raven found herself whispering.

"**After what he did to you–!" **He gestured with his eyes to the piece of her uniform that lay on the floor not far away.** "I'm not _satisfied_ yet.**" His words chilled her, and she lowered the communicator. He walked past her as Adonis started thrashing his way out of the crates. "**C'mon, muscle man**." He clenched both fists, spreading his stance into that of a hero… or was it villain. Raven looked on in horror, watching the haunting flame tattoos work their way across the rest of him. They began to glow a dull red, gradually brightening as Adonis came closer. What in Azar's name was _happening_ to him? Raven shivered at how his chakra felt now. Massive. Deadly. **Dark**.

"You think that's all I've got?" Adonis shouted, rushing forward with a huge fist. "Raaagh!" He slammed his fist down right where Beast Boy was… a split-second ago. A dragonfly landed on his arm, which then became a rhino. The effect was instantaneous, and Raven looked away just in time. Adonis's arm broke, and the bio-suit's arm was flattened. Sparks sprayed in all directions as little gears and bolts flew everywhere because of the pressure. Adonis screamed in surprise and pain as the Rhino rammed him away while still standing on his arm. Only a stub, the controls where his real arm was, remained.

Adonis tumbled across the concrete and slammed into a column. It dented and groaned in protest, threatening to give. "Why you little –!" He swore creatively, smashing his remaining fist into The rhino's head. Beast Boy staggered, human again, but the Sharingan wouldn't let him quit. Raw energy pulsed around the wound, dulling the pain and helping him recover. He wasn't healing, but he could ignore the wound until later.

Beast Boy became a raptor and clamped his teeth on Adonis' leg. Howling in rage he batted the dinosaur aside with a ham-sized fist. The raptor tumbled a few times, then slowly stood. Opening its mouth, it let chunks of the Bio-suite fall to the concrete. Turning human again, he felt the pulsing heat of his own Chakra. "**Tick tock, Adonis.**" Beast Boy held up two fists to start the next round.

"No one beats Adonis!" He brought up a fist and pounded the ground, sending a massive shockwave in his direction. Beast Boy became a huge tortoise, weathered the quake, and turned human again without moving. The villain charged headlong, doing his very best with one fist.

Raven watched the battle with a look of shock and awe. They were tearing each other apart! At this rate, one or both of them could _die_. Flipping the communicator open, Raven hit the tiny red button in the corner. The silent SOS.

--------------------------------------------

The little red light on Robin's computer started flashing, emitting a screeching SOS in morse code. On the screen, in the place of the game he was playing at the moment, was a big green **_BB_**. "Titans! _Trouble_!" Robin's voice rang over the intercom. "All titans in the tower, report to the garage! Beast Boy's communicator is sending an SOS!" All three Titans in the tower were in the car and gone within a minute. "Cyborg, can we track him from here?" Robin asked from the front passenger seat. They were driving over the bay

Cyborg punched a button on the dashboard and a little screen with a map of the city popped up. A little green dot appeared, disappeared, then appeared again and beeped several times. "He's not far. That's a warehouse by the docks, just across the bay."

"Let us hurry!" Starfire fidgeted in the back seat, eager to go and help her friend. "I will try to contact friend Raven…" she flipped open her own communicator, punching in her friend's com number. It was only one number, but if you wanted to talk to one person instead of everyone it was handy. Quickly pushing the number four, she waited for Raven's face to appear on the screen. "Raven?" She asked. "Friend Raven! Come in! There is trouble! Beast Boy is sending out the SOS!" She waited for a moment, but got no answer. "Friend Raven!" she tried again, her grip tightening in her frustration. "Our green friend wishes for us to come and save him! Come in!"

"We're here!" Cyborg undid his seatbelt and threw his door open. "We'll have to find her later!"

"Agreed." Starfire said, looking a little wilted.

Robin jumped out of the T-car and led the way as they raced to find an entrance. Before them was a massive, abandoned-looking old warehouse, just as Cyborg had predicted. "This is where his signal is coming from! Titans, go!"

--------------------------------------------

It was Raven that had sent the signal, though. Holding Beast Boy's communicator since hers had been taken while she was unconscious, she watched the little red light blip the silent SOS. The battle was still raging on, but she felt at her wit's end. The massive chakra the was being slung around the room was too much for her mind to handle. It was one place, then another… Adonis would get thrown one way, then the other. The red of his bio-suite hurt her eyes.

Adonis landed a crushing blow to a green wolf's muzzle, spraying blood onto the pavement. He yelped doggishly, rolled and turned into a rabbit. Hopping away with all speed to avoid the next punch he stopped and turned again. Turning human, he wiped his nose of the blood and actually grinned. "**Is that all?**" That single sentence enraged Adonis and he ran forward with all he had to tackle the green teen with his weight alone.

Adonis skidded in twisted his ankle when Beast Boy dodged away, the counter-weight of a simple shove toppled him over into the wall. He hit his head and thrashed back to his feet, beyond angry now. The Sharingan whirled and flashed, gathering chakra as it was about to be put to its use! "I'll f-ing crush you!" Raven huddled downward, making herself as small as she could. She could feel it about to happen. Adonis roared, raising a mighty fist. Beast Boy did the same. Their blows were a mere inch apart–!

-------------------------------------------

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg all skidded to a halt when every single window the warehouse blew out! Covering their heads with their arms they waited until the rain of glass stopped. "Up there! The window!" Robin pointed. Starfire summoned her super strength, grabbing Robin and Cyborg's hands. Heaving them up to the window, she tossed them lightly through. Flying in after them, she landed daintily as Robin while Cyborg shook the ground on impact. "Beast Boy!" Robin shouted.

"Beeeeast Booooy!" Cyborg shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth. The entire place was wreckage. "I don't like the looks of this, man." Robin looked at his communicator, seeing that the little green dot was still there. Pointing silently, they worked through the large, old building. Crates of old junk were scattered everywhere, hooks and pulleys swung back and forth in the recent shaking. Some of the pillars were dented. Everything looked so corroded with age and abuse, "I don't know what's holding this place up, man…" Cyborg was looking at the readout on his arm. "Hey! There's a heat signature over there!" He pointed. "Ten meters!" They ran quickly in the direction he pointed. "Seven… four… one… _stop_." They were looking at a pile of wreckage. "Beast Boy's under there!" Cyborg declared, panicked. "That's where his communicator's signal is!"

"Beast Boy! Can you _hear_ _us_?" Robin shouted through cupped hands. Starfire started heaving at the crates and wreckage. Chunks of cement had to be moved, and cracks were all over the floor. "Did someone set off a bomb in here…?" Robin whispered while his stronger teammates moved the debris. It wasn't that he didn't want to help, but strength wasn't his forte. He would just get in the way.

"Robin!" Starfire screeched, sounding afraid. "It is _Raven_!" She held up a chunk of Raven's unitard. "She was here too! This is a part of her uniform, is it not?" She sounded like she was going to have an anxiety attack.

"Calm down, we've gotta get to the bottom of this." He took the shred of cloth from her. Yes. He could tell by the odd sheen it had in the half-light that it belonged to their dark sorceress friend. "If Raven was here, why was she using Beast Boy's communicator?"

"I dunno man, but… _hey_!" Cyborg felt someone weakly gripping his ankle from under the wreckage. "Its _Raven_!" He exploded, pointing. "Starfire help me with this!" They heaved as one, and Raven was exposed to the world. She was a pitiful sight to behold. Half-dressed, beaten, bruised, and bleeding. Raven looked at them silently, shaking with fatigue and hurt. "_Jesus_!" Cyborg whispered, kneeling down. "She's barely alive…" It was then that Raven tried to push herself up. "Hey, hey! _Easy_!" The metal man picked her up as gently as he could, and saw Beast Boy's communicator in her grip.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Robin wanted to know. Raven turned her head away, gesturing with her eyes. Robin turned. Another pile of wreckage was in the way. They could hear sounds beyond it, in the corner of the warehouse. "C'mon Starfire!"

Starfire charged a starbolt. "Stand clear!" she ordered. Robin retreated to stand beside Starfire. "_Hwaaa_!" She blasted the debris away, making the warehouse shake and threaten to buckle. "Let us rescue our friend!" she took to the air. Robin took off after her. Trying to be careful with the injured body of Raven, Cyborg picked his way carefully forward, as not to drop her. They made their way forward… but saw nothing. "Beast Boy?" Starfire called, lighting the area with a starbolt. Cyborg arrived at last, and they turned to Raven. Playing the compass to their friend, she pointed upward.

Thee was a hole in the ceiling. Adonis was dangling upside down from that hole. Holding him up with one arm was Beast Boy. The chakra flames danced on his skin and his hair wriggled about in the air. "Beast Boy?" Robin called up, not sure what to do.

He looked at them. "**I got him.**" Beast Boy said. Adonis wasn't moving, and wasn't awake for that matter. The other metallic arm had been blown off in the final attack, and the real one beneath it broken. So, the bio-suite was missing both arms, the ankle was sparking, and the chest cavity had a massive cave-in in the left side. It was trashed, for short.

"Let him down, Beast Boy. We'll take him to jail." Robin looked a little relieved. That is, until Beast Boy let go. Adonis dropped three stories from the top of the huge room to the bottom. Then he slammed into the ground. Debris and crates hopped on the impact, splintering in all directions. "Are you _crazy_?" Robin roared. "You could've killed him!"

"**I didn't.**" Beast Boy looked a little indignant as he leapt down, turned into a falcon, and landed on Cyborg's shoulder. Hopping off he turned human again. "**Are you okay?**" He asked Raven. "**I'll _kill_ _him_ if you're not.**" He wasn't just saying that, either.

"Uh… huh…" she mumbled, a little moist in the eyes. She wriggled a bit so Cyborg would set her down. Her knees buckled as soon as he did and Beast Boy caught her. "Stop this…" Raven whispered. "Stop all this…" she chanted into his ear. "This… isn't you…" Raven could feel the heat radiating from his body. "This is all wrong… Garfield… let it go…" her arms were around his neck and her face in his chest.

He said nothing, and no one moved for a long time. Suddenly, a dull hissing sound came from Beast Boy's body. Slowly… slowly… the red glow on the flame marks died out. And then, as though by magic, they began receding! They didn't cover his face or chest anymore, and they retreated all the way back to his hand. There they stayed, and Raven felt his state of mind going back to normal. "_Raven_…" he whispered gutturally, as though he were a wild animal purring at his mate. His arms came up and around her. There was a long silence, and it was finally broken by Adonis groaning. Everyone looked at him, and remembered they had to take him to jail. Right after they took Raven to the hospital.

* * *

_Well, bye-bye Adonis! There's only one chapter left, I'm afraid. Yup. Its time to sign off of this story, folks. Did you enjoy the battle scene though? Yeah, BB was actin' kinda brutal, but its all a part of the story in the quest for greater power. Let me know what you thought in a review, and I'll be very happy! Yay!_


	15. Seal of the Sharingan

_And now for the last chapter. Yes, its time to end this story. Sorry! Tee hee! I won't waste anymore of your time with witty banter, so on with the show. I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

**Beast Boy of the Sharingan Eye **

Part 15 – _Seal of the Sharingan_

"And you actually expect me to _use_ that?" Raven was sitting in a hospital bed with her arms folded. Well, one of her arms was motionless, but you get the idea. A comical vein stuck out of her forehead as she glared at a nurse who'd just brought her a bedpan. After learning what it was for, Raven decided on _no way in hell_ as her answer.

"Er… am I interrupting something?" Beast Boy stuck his head in the door. The nurse rushed past him without a word, flustered beyond words. He spotted the bed pan and fought down a giggle.

"If I need a toilet and can levitate myself there." Raven muttered, leaning back at last.

"With your chakra still absorbed in healing?" Beast Boy grinning. "Fat chance." Raven grunted in annoyance, knowing he was perfectly right. "I… er… brought you flowers!" he pulled some tulips, the same color as her hair, out from behind his back. "Thought you might want something pretty to look at while you recovered, since a mirror wouldn't help right now."

"Was that an ugly joke?" Raven growled. She had been in the hospital for the past three days, healing. Usually when one of the Titans was injured Raven could use her magic to heal them right away. But, when it was Raven herself, and to such a terrible extent… they had to visit the hospital. This was only the third time she'd been there, but it didn't make her any happier at the moment. Her head was wrapped in white gauze, an icy patch was over her eye to make the swelling go down, her limp arm was in a sling, and there were two stitches in her abdomen. Not to mention the hot pink bandaid in plain sight on her cheek. Starfire had insisted on it when it was Raven who got the color choice…

"Erm… _nah_!" He waved off her suspicions, sitting the vase nearby. "What do you think?" He turned it this way and that.

"Do I look like a girl who needs flowers?" She snapped, still very sour with the whole world.

He caught the drop of playfulness in her voice, though. "Yup." He said without hesitation. "I brought the supplies for the seal you wanted."

"The seal **_you_** wanted." Raven reminded him. He set the small luggage bag on the tiles next to the hospital bed and went to shut the door. Coming back and unzipping it, he set things two at a time on the bed-table so Raven could get to everything. It was a little table on wheels that went over the hospital bed, usually for when meals came. (Beast Boy had snuck her pizza twice already) But, for now it was Raven's work station. "You're sure you want to do this?" Raven asked him, trying to read his eyes.

"Yeah… too much power and too much responsibility. All that crap." The green teen smiled at her, setting the last phail within her reach. "What should I do?"

"Be still." Raven said first off. "When I need your help, I'll ask." She reached and pulled the mixing bowl forward. "Unstop this." She pointed and he did, handing her the phail. She poured what she wanted and had him restop it. Thankfully her left arm was the one that wasn't working, so she could still do things with her writing hand. Dexterous thanks to her slender fingers, she worked easily for a long time. Mix this, chop that, grind this in the bowl. She asked Beast Boy for help now and then. Hold this steady, do this or that. He followed her simple orders for what felt like forever, and then it was finally done. "We should be thankful this doesn't need heating." Raven murmured, reaching for a phail that had several acupuncture needles in it. "Unstop those and give me one." She couldn't grip the container and open it with one hand, so she made him do it. He looked a little unsure, but did as he was told.

Hand her the long, odd needle he swallowed aloud. "Wh-what's that for?"

"This is how I write the seal." Raven murmured, checking the edge with the tip of her finger. Yep, it was sharp enough. "Ready?"

"Er…" Beast Boy was still looking at the needle, but he steadied himself. "Yeah. What do I do?"

"Take off your shirt." Raven said. He stared at her like she'd just grown and extra head.

"Are you coming on to me?" He asked, turning pink in the cheeks.

"Does it _look_ like it?" She poked his forehead with the needle and he yelped like a little girl. "Shirt off, sit by me on the bed."

"Fine, fine… didn't hafta poke me, jeez…" he unzipped his tights in the back and peeled himself out of the top half. Since it was all one piece he let it rest in his lap without taking it all off. How would it look if the nurse came in to find him sitting on Raven's bed in his underwear? _Scary_.

"Are… are you sure about this, Garfield?" Raven used his real name in all seriousness. "When its done its done… no turning back." She whispered. The needle she was holding hovered over the concoction they'd made. There was a long silence, and finally he nodded solemnly. "Okay… come a little closer…" Raven dipped the needle like a quill in ink into the mixture they'd made. The needle glittered with the supernatural power it now contained, and Raven brought it to his skin. "Don't worry," Raven said, though she wans't looking at his face anymore. "This won't hurt." She was looking at his green belly, mentally tracing the muscles of his abs and so on. The spell was intricate, and she couldn't afford to mess it up.

Beast Boy expected her to dig the needle into him, but she didn't. She gently scrapped the sharp end over his skin. The mixture she made worked like a light blue ink. When it dried, it was black. Raven slowly but surely drew a spiral around his naval. It was about six inches wide when she was done. He tried not to laugh. It kinda tickled to tell the truth. Raven stopped, dipped, and went back to her work. She drew complicated, intricate symbols all around the spiral, moving outward in a sunburst. Were they Azar? He didn't know, but they looked pretty serious to him. "Wow…" he mumbled, watching her work.

"Now…" Raven set it aside. "No turning back after this. Roll my sleeve up." She held out the arm that was obeying her despite her injuries.

"You sure this can't wait until you're all better?" Beast Boy murmured, doing as he was told.

"Yes. The spell is only active for a few minutes after I finish the glyphs. If I don't finish it now, then its no good." Raven nodded when she was satisfied, and made a few complicated gestures with her hand. Tiny points of magic lit on the tips of her fingers. "_Earth_…" brown was on one of her fingers. "_Air_…" light blue glistened on another finger. "_Water_…" dark blue wavered into existence. "_Fire_…" a bright orange made itself known on the tip of another finger. "_Metal_…" It was symbolized with a white light. Five little flames on the ends of Raven's fingers. "Ready…" she looked into his eyes and saw the raw determination. It was for the best, and they both knew it. "**_FIVE PRONG SPELL_!**" Raven thrust her hand forward and dug her fingers into his abdomen, right over the spiral. Beast Boy gasped, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut. The glyphs and symbols all over his belly glittered, and finally she released him. He fell off the bed, gasping. She hadn't broken the skin, but it still _hurt_!"Its done…" Raven said weakly. "I saved enough magic over the past few days to do that, nothing else." She fell back into her pillows, propped up in the sitting position. It was several minutes before Beast Boy moved. Beast Boy stood on shaking legs and looked at her. "Your chakra… its sealed now." she whispered, looking away. "It will never grow like that again. You don't need the ring, and the Sharingan Eye is… _gone_." She almost sounded sad when she said that.

"It woulda killed me next time I used the Sharingan Eye. You said so." Beast Boy smiled, sitting in the folding chair next to the bed. "Those black flame things almost took me over. Raw chakra is dangerous." He slouched in the chair, looking at the seal on his stomach. "You saved me again, Rae."

Raven looked at him with tired eyes. She was exhausted from using magic while recovering from her injuries. "Its… _Rachel_." She mumbled.

"…Oh." Beast Boy said, smiling gently at her. Standing on shaky but firming legs, he leaned over. Summoning his courage, he kissed her forehead gently enough that it wouldn't hurt her. She didn't object or make a face. That was a good sign, at least. "Get better soon." He blessed her with the three words. Taking the ring she'd given him off, he set it on the bed table as he gathered everything the seal's creation needed. Finally, he pulled his tights all the way back on and zipped it up. Leaving it there, he started making his way towards the door.

"Gar…?" Raven asked.

"Hmm?" he turned and looked at her, sitting helpless in the hospital bed. She put out her hand and, with a great deal of effort, levitated the ring to him.

"Why don't you keep that?" She mumbled, turning a little pink in the cheeks.

"N'kay." He smiled, flushed as well. He slid it onto his finger. It glittered, though no longer with magic."I'll tell the others you said hi." he mumbled, still a little pink.

"Bring back pizza. Hospital food _sucks_." She called after him. "Haaaah…" Raven sighed, leaning back in the bed and reaching for the book Starfire had brought her from her bookcase yesterday. Opening it to the desired page, she cast her eyes around the room one more time. "I could use a few days off after all that…" she heaved another sigh, then delved into her story.

"Hey Raven…?" Beast Boy peeked into her hospital room again.

"Yes?" she looked up at him.

"Did the seal **_have_** to be on my belly, or did you just wanna see me with my _shirt off_?" He cracked a grin at her as she blushed in outrage.

"Y-_you can shut the hell up and go **home**_, _Beast Boy_!" Raven snapped, fighting not to smile. She did, though. Beast Boy had won that round and he knew it, for he'd taken off laughing. It was easier than ever to get a rise out of her since she was his… well… _y'know_…

**THE END**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Never did say the word **girlfriend**, did we? Hahaha! So, that's that! What did you think of this chapter? Should Beast Boy have given up the Sharingan, or kept it in the end? Do you agree with how it was done, or did you think the Naruto ceal cameo was a bit much? And, what did you think of this story as a whole? Did you like it, or could it have been a lot better? Let me know in your review, for I live to hear what my readers have to say! This is Will the Titan, signing off!_ **_Buh-bye_**!


End file.
